The Little Bits In Between
by PracticallyPerfectJulie
Summary: A selection of little moments between Charlie and Elsie (!) from the proposal at the end of the Season 5 Christmas Special and onwards. It does contain lots of season 6 spoilers. Hope you like it! :) UPDATED! Includes some post finale moments now too! The latest, a reunion with Miss O' Brien. *oooh*
1. Chapter 1

_**So I've been sitting on this for ages waiting for life to get out of the way so I can do important things like write fan fiction and re-watch the whole show from season one. It's a work in progress, filling in a few of the gaps from the end of season five onwards. It started as several one shots after watching each episode, but I've ended up tying them all together so with any luck they make sense. Hopefully this will keep me going for a while before I truly accept that it's over and give in to the inevitable post-Downton depression. As always, most of these wonderful characters belong to the wonderful Julian Fellowes, I'm just borrowing them for a little while. It's mostly Charlie and Elsie, but there are a bigger chapters where a few others make an appearance too. Enjoy! x**_

 **After the proposal S5 Christmas Special (in case you'd forgotten when it was!)**

They slid seamlessly back into the great hall, only Mrs Patmore had discreetly clocked the housekeeper and butler mysteriously returning to the party. She watched them carefully, Mr Carson was attempting to keep a straight face, but a small smile was toying with the edge of his lips. She noted that Mrs Hughes was sported a similar expression and wondered what they had been up to. The thought of them having a quick kiss alone under the mistletoe in the servant's hall gave her a giggle and she turned her head to avoid Daisy seeing. She didn't think of the butler and housekeeper's mysterious moment again, the sight of Mr Bates distracted her.

'Carson.' Lord Grantham approached the butler some time later, his head starting to throb slightly having overdone the alcohol earlier in the evening.

'Yes, My Lord' came Carson's ever-reliable response.

'Could I have a glass of water? I fear I may have over-done it a little.'

'Certainly, My Lord.' Carson replied, summoning Mr Molesley to return to the kitchens for it. Once he had sent the footman on his errand, he returned his attention to the earl. 'My Lord, would you appreciate a moment away from the noise, I have something I wish to discuss?'

'Of course, Carson. That would be very welcome.' Mr Carson caught Mrs Hughes gaze and gave her a small nod, before following Lord Grantham to the small library.

'What can I do for you then Carson?'

'The thing is, My Lord. I have something, that is, Mrs Hughes and I have come to a decision which we wanted to make you aware of.' Robert raised his eyebrows and put a hand to his forehead, before seating himself in a nearby chair.

'Oh God, Carson, don't retire on me please.' Mr Carson smiled.

'No, My Lord, we hadn't intended to do that anytime soon.' The Earl of Grantham looked relieved. 'Mrs Hughes and I have been through a lot together, we've worked as a team for twenty-five years, My Lord and in that time, well, she's… I… Well' Carson faltered, suddenly struggling to find the words to explain what he really felt. He wasn't entirely comfortable saying the words to his employer before he'd even said them to her. He coughed slightly and adjusted his waistcoat.

'Carson?' The Earl asked, sitting up slightly. Mr Carson took a deep breath.

'I've asked Mrs Hughes to marry me and for reasons I have yet to understand, she has agreed.' His shoulders relaxed and broad smile spread across his face. He looked back at the earl and returned his face to his usual sombre expression.

'Golly, Carson!' Robert said, standing up.

'I understand that it's a little unorthodox,' Carson continued, 'but I want to assure you that nothing will change with regard to the day to day running of things.'

'Of not course, Carson. I wouldn't doubt that, you've both proven your loyalty over the years.' Robert sighed. 'The world is certainly changing. I can't quite imagine you'd have managed this same conversation with my father.' Carson smiled.

'No, My Lord. But then, I'm not sure I'd have had the courage to ask her back then either.'

'What changed?' Robert asked, suddenly curious about the Damascene conversion that seemed to have taken place within the ever proper and steady butler.

'Many things I think. We've always got on well and I suppose we've just gradually become better friends and I suppose at a somewhat glacial pace, here we are. We're not getting any younger, certainly, and I'd had thoughts of what I might eventually do when I retired. I considered a few ideas and came to realise I didn't want to do any of them if it meant she wouldn't be working alongside me every day. So we discussed a potential business idea, but it didn't work out in quite the way I'd planned so I thought I'd just come clean and ask her.'

'And she said yes.' Robert said with a smile.

'She called me something I shall not be repeating and said she thought I'd never ask.' Robert laughed at the final point.

'Well, Carson. I wish you many congratulations. I'm sure you'll be very happy together.'

'Thank you, My Lord. That means a great deal.' Carson said, very touched by the Earl's comment.

'Would you like me to make an announcement tonight?'

'Perhaps not, I think we'd like to discuss a few things first. I just thought it would be best to make you aware. Mrs Patmore's had her eye on us for a long time and once she knows, she won't be able to contain the knowledge that she was right and I didn't want you to hear from anyone else.' They both laughed. 'I'll speak to Mrs Hughes and we'll make a decision about when to announce it.'

'Excellent. I'm not sure what to make of you embracing the new world, Carson. But I have no doubt that you will work well together.' Carson nodded.

'I hope so, My Lord.' They both turned and made for the door.

'I do have one thing to ask though, Carson. With regard to the announcement.' Carson nodded. 'I would very much like to be present when you break the news to Mama.' The both laughed again and with a 'Certainly, My Lord.' From Carson, they returned to locate Mr Molesley and the jug of water.

Mrs Hughes had watched the Butler and Earl enter the library. She took a deep breath to calm herself. She knew the Earl couldn't prevent them from marrying, but she wasn't sure that if the Earl delivered an ultimatum between her or his job that Mr Carson would be able to part with his beloved Downton.

'It's a lovely party, Mrs Hughes.' Mrs Crawley said appearing at Mrs Hughes' side. 'You've certainly worked hard on this one.'

'Thank you, Mrs Crawley. It's kind of you to say so.' Mrs Hughes replied.

'Is Carson all right, Mrs Hughes? He seems to have disappeared with Lord Grantham.' Isobel observed. She didn't want to appear nosey, but the nature of the relationship between Downton's housekeeper and butler had always intrigued her. It was clear they cared a great deal for one another.

'As far as I know.' The housekeeper replied. 'His Lordship mentioned a headache and Mr Carson had something he wanted to ask so I think they used it as an excuse for a few minutes away from the party'. Isobel smiled.

'You get along well, yourself and Carson, don't you?' She continued, carefully clocking the blush the spread across the housekeeper's cheeks. So there was something there after all. Recovering, Mrs Hughes turned and nodded Isobel with a smile.

Thankfully, before she was able to respond, Mr Molesley appeared with a jug of water.

'Mrs Hughes, you haven't seen His Lordship have you? He asked for a glass of water.' Mrs Crawley smiled at the housekeeper and headed in the direction of the Christmas tree where her grandson had caught her attention.

'He's just in the small library speaking with Mr Carson. Leave it on the drinks table and I'll let him know when they come back.' Mrs Hughes indicated the drinks table beside where she stood.

'I don't mind taking it in to him…' Mr Molesley started, but he caught the odd look the housekeeper gave him.

'They didn't want to be disturbed for a moment, Mr Molesley. I'll see to it. I think Andy could do with a hand with the punch.'

'All right, but you should also know that Mr Bates is on the servants' stairs, kissing Anna.' He said with a grin before leaving to join Andy. Mrs Hughes tried helplessly to avoid grinning and settled instead for a trip to the green baize door. She slipped through it, ensuring she pulled it closed behind her before catching sight of the couple embracing before her. She gave a gentle cough and they sprung apart, blushing.

'Oh! Mrs Hughes…' Anna began, but the housekeeper held up her hand.

'It's very nice to see you, Mr Bates.' She began with a smile. 'I suppose you both missed Mr Molesley walking past just now.' They both blushed further. She laughed. 'Go home. You deserve at least a night off together, I'll see to Lady Mary, I'm sure she'll forgive you.'

'Thank you, Mrs Hughes.' Mr Bates said, slipping his hand into his wife's.

'Our Christmas lunch is at one. If I see either of you before then I will be very disappointed in you both.' She paused. 'And if you miss it completely, I won't mention it.' Anna rushed over to the housekeeper and hugged her.

'Thank you.' She said with tears tumbling down her cheeks.

'Oh Anna.' Mrs Hughes said, reaching for the handkerchief in her pocket and wiping the tears from the maid's cheeks. 'You both deserve far more than the lot you've been given, that's for sure. Go and celebrate your Christmas together and if it's within my power, I promise to do all I can to make next year a happier one.' With one last hug, Anna returned to her husband and took his hand.

'Merry Christmas, Mrs Hughes. Selfishly, I can't imagine how anyone could have a happier Christmas, but I hope you have a very happy time too.' She said. The housekeeper smiled, differently than before, Mr Bates observed.

'Well at the moment, it's certainly up there with the best. Now go on with you.' She turned and left them alone.

'What do you suppose she meant?' Mr Bates asked as they descended the stairs.

'What do you mean? I think she was very pleased to see you.'

'No, it wasn't just that. She was thinking about something besides us.'

'Let's not worry about that now John. She'll tell us if we're to know. Take me home.' She leaned into him and whispered in his ear. 'I've been a very good girl this year, Santa and all I want for Christmas is to make love to my husband until sunrise.' Mr Bates chuckled.

'But we've got until lunchtime.'

Mrs Hughes returned to the great hall to locate Lady Mary. She had left Mrs Crawley and George at the Christmas tree and was talking to her grandmother.

'I'm sorry to interrupt, your Ladyship' she nodded at the dowager. 'My lady' she turned her attention to Lady Mary. 'I just wanted to let you know that Mr Bates has returned.' Lady Mary's face lit up and tears rushed to her eyes as Mrs Hughes continued. 'They didn't want a fuss tonight. I've sent them home to start their Christmas a little early. I hope you don't mind. I'll see to anything you need tonight and in the morning. I've said I don't expect them before the servant's lunch.'

'Of course, Mrs Hughes. Thank you. I'm so pleased for them.'

'I think we all are, My Lady.'

'Everything all right over here.' Lord Grantham appeared at the side of Mrs Hughes and a teary Mary.

'It seems Father Christmas has come a couple of hours early this year.' The dowager countess said.

'Mr Bates made it home for Christmas, My Lord.' Mrs Hughes explained. 'I've sent them home, they didn't want a grand announcement tonight.'

'Oh that is good news. Obviously the night for it.' He said with a smile in the housekeepers' direction. 'I hope you insisted they have the morning off too, Mrs Hughes?' She nodded.

'Of course. And, Mr Molesley brought you some water, there is a jug on the table beside Andrew. I'll just…' She began.

'I'll go. Carson will want to fill you in on our conversation.' He gestured to the butler who had was stood slightly behind her and a flash of anxiety passed across her face. Robert smiled. 'All is well, Mrs Hughes.'

'What's this?' Said Lady Mary, looking between her father, the butler and the housekeeper.

'Later.' Was all Lord Grantham said, before heading across to the drinks table.

'Carson?' Lady Mary then said, hopefully. He sighed with a slight nervous laugh and looked to Mrs Hughes. She smiled back at him kindly.

'If you'll let me know when you go up, My Lady. It's not really a conversation for just now, but perhaps Mr Carson can come and speak to you later.' Lady Mary nodded, looking confused.

'What do you suppose that was all about?' Mary asked her grandmother when the butler and housekeeper had left.

'Goodness knows. It seems your father does, he doesn't seem too unhappy about it though I'm sure all is well.' Violet said, patting her granddaughter's knee.

'Yes, Granny. But Papa is drunk and Carson doesn't normally deflect to Mrs Hughes to steady him when he doesn't have an answer.'

'On the contrary, Mary. She's been keeping Carson steady since she arrived.'

'Really?' Violet nodded.

'Well?' Mrs Hughes asked, once she and Mr Carson had found a secluded spot where they could observe the crowd as they always did, without arousing suspicion, but far enough away to not be overheard.

'He was surprised, but we're not out in the cold come boxing day.' He said. His gazed fixed on a spot in the middle of the crowd.

'Good.' Mrs Hughes said with a smile. She moved her gaze from the Christmas tree and back to him. Her stomach fluttered.

'He offered his congratulations and asked if we wanted to make an announcement tonight, but I said not. I thought we should discuss when to announce it together.'

'Thank you.' Feeling slightly braver she gave his hand a gentle squeeze. 'Perhaps we could mention it at lunch tomorrow downstairs and you can decide when is appropriate up here.'

Much later, Mrs Hughes heard the familiar knock at the door to her sitting room and Mr Carson's head appeared in the gap of the opening door, a bottle of sherry and two glasses in one hand and a plate with a large slice of cake on in the other. She smiled at him, taking the plate of cake so he could put the glasses down and poor. They sat, slightly awkwardly for a moment. Staring at the cake and glasses of sherry.

'Mrs Patmore offered me the cake. Did you say anything to her?' He asked, picking up one of the glasses.

'Not yet.' She said, taking the glass he offered. 'Why?'

'She kept giving me a funny sort of knowing look, but without actually saying anything.' Mrs Hughes smiled and shook her head. 'Then she said she thought I needed it.' Mrs Hughes laughed. 'Here' he said raising his glass. 'To us!'

'To us!' She said, taking a sip. Mr Carson smiled at her after he'd taken his sip.

'Do you want some? You didn't have much at dinner tonight.' She raised an eyebrow at his comment.

'It's a good job we're engaged now, Mr Carson. I'd be concerned about you observing me that closely.' He chuckled.

'I'll go and find a knife. I don't think I've got one in here.' Mrs Hughes left the room, smiling to herself as she entered the kitchen. She was startled by a voice in the corner.

'I should have known you'd still be up too.' She laughed.

'It's impolite to lie in wait to scare the housekeeper on Christmas Eve.' She scolded, a smile still playing on her lips. She wandered over to the cutlery drawer to retrieve the knife she came for. 'If you knew I'd be up, you should have given him two slices of cake.'

'He's sharing a slice of my best fruit cake, his favourite, with you?' Mrs Patmore said, looking slightly startled.

'Yes, provided of course he hasn't eaten it before I get back.'

'You really do have him wrapped round your little finger don't you.' The cook said, shaking her head.

'I wouldn't say that exactly, no.'

'Have you ever thought…no…I…Oh I don't know, ignore me.'

'What were you going to say?' Mrs Hughes asked softly.

'I know you've been friends for a long time, but I wondered. I saw you two that day we went to Brighton, holding hands in the sea. I thought you'd finally worked it out between you but, I don't know.' Mrs Hughes smiled.

'At an almost glacial speed, I think.' Mrs Patmore looked up at her, eyebrows raised a smiled playing on her lips.

'He didn't?' Mrs Hughes nodded.

'We snuck back down here earlier while Lady Mary was singing and he asked.' Tears had filled her eyes as she spoke. Suddenly in telling Mrs Patmore it all felt very real.

'Golly, while she was singing? He must really love you!' Mrs Hughes laughed again. 'Congratulations, I'm very pleased for you both.'

'Thank you. Can you manage to keep it to yourself until after lunch tomorrow? We thought we'd tell everyone together.'

'Of course.' Mrs Hughes raised an eyebrow at her. 'I promise! Now, can I trust to leave you both alone down here?'

'Don't be daft! We're usually last up and it's never bothered you before.'

'True, but you weren't on the brink of matrimony then.' Mrs Hughes shook her head.

'We'll be fine. Merry Christmas.' She said. Mrs Patmore offered the same in return before watching the housekeeper leave. She grinned, bobbing up and down on her feet with excitement.

'I was about to send out a search party.' Mr Carson said when she returned.

'Mrs Patmore tried to give me a heart attack by leaping out on me. I told her. We were pretty much rumbled when I said you were sharing the cake.' She looked down at the place and pulled a face before looking back at him. 'And how many of the cherries did you eat?' She asked with a smirk.

'Just two, you don't like them anyway. I'll let you have my share of the marzipan.' He replied, trying not to look too guilty. She chuckled, slicing the cake neatly into two slices. He ate the nuts from the top of his slice and placed the piece of marzipan onto her slice as she sat back down.

'Thank you.' She said rolling the marzipan up and putting it all into her mouth in one go. He laughed at her, shaking his head.

'If you don't think it's too shocking, why don't you come with me and serve the tea in the morning when they're all in the library and we can tell them then.' He stated after a moment.

'If you're sure.' He placed his hand over hers where it rested on the table and ran his thumb gently over the back of it. They smiled at each other and he nodded.

Outside the library door the next morning, Mrs Hughes didn't feel so sure. He had given her hand another gentle squeeze at the top of the stairs, but he now had the tray in one hand and was opening the door with the other and she had the tray of cups, so she couldn't reach for it again. He gave her a gentle, reassuring smile before he entered.

'Happy Christmas, Carson.' Lady Mary's voice carried across the room.

'Good morning, My Lady. Merry Christmas.' He said as Mrs Hughes followed him in, the tray of cups in her hands. She noted the presence of the entire Crawley family, including the dowager countess, Mrs Crawley and Mr Branson. The children were all sat on Lord Grantham's lap, a book open in Sybbie's hands for him to read.

'Merry Christmas, Carson, Mrs Hughes.' Lord Grantham said, drawing everyone's attention to the unusual fact that the housekeeper and not the under-butler or footman was assisting with the tea.

'Merry Christmas.' They said in unison.

'Are you intending to?' Lord Grantham began, with a slight sideways glance to his wife. She smiled in recognition.

'If you don't mind, My Lord?' Carson replied. His Lordship nodded with a smile. 'In that case, besides Merry Christmas, Mrs Hughes and I have an announcement.'

'Is this what you wouldn't share last night, Carson?' Lady Mary asked. Mrs Hughes moved to stand beside Mr Carson. He smiled down at her and she nodded.

'It is, My Lady. We came to a decision last night about our future and we wanted to share it with you all.' The Dowager Countess coughed.

'You're not going to go and retire on me are you, Carson. I'm not sure I could cope.' Mary said.

'Not yet, My Lady, no.'

'Good.' She said, smiling.

'Let the man finish please, Mary. I for one would like to know if this is what I think it is.' The Dowager Countess said, smiling at Mrs Hughes, who gave a half smile back that seemed to confirm to the elder Lady Grantham that she was in fact correct. Carson to a deep breath.

'Mrs Hughes and I have decided to get married.' There was a second's pause while the penny dropped before Edith leapt from her seat.

'Congratulations, Carson, Mrs Hughes, I'm so pleased for you both.' She beamed. The Dowager Countess was smiling.

'I'm glad to see I wasn't wrong. Congratulations! You certainly took your time about it. I'm glad you go there in the end though.' She said. Mrs Hughes raised an eyebrow.

'Thank you, your Ladyship.' She continued, smiling. 'I was beginning to wonder if he'd ever get there.' Carson blushed, but beamed at her.

'Was this the mystery from yesterday evening then?' Mrs Crawley asked Mrs Hughes. She nodded.

'It was, Mrs Crawley. I needed to know the outcome of the conversation before I could say anything.'

'Of course, you did. And I'm very pleased for you both.'

Many 'congratulations' and 'thank yous' later, Carson's eyes drifted to Lady Mary who was still stood watching him, her face frozen in a slightly shocked expression. She took a deep breath and approached him, slowly. Her hands rested on his shoulders and she kissed his cheek.

'Congratulations, Carson.' Her face softened into a warm smile. She took Mrs Hughes' hand. 'I'm thrilled for you both.' Mrs Hughes felt her butler visibly relax beside her.

Mr Carson stood at the head of the dining table in the servant's hall. He had gestured for the others to sit, but had remained standing himself, Mrs Hughes beside him.

'Mrs Patmore, would you mind asking the kitchen maids to step in for a moment please?' He asked. She nodded, a smile playing across her entire face. Mrs Hughes chuckled at her friend. Once they were all assembled he cleared his throat.

'Before we eat, I have an announcement to make. In the New Year, there are going to be a few changes, which you will need to be aware of…' Mr Barrow groaned. 'Mrs Hughes and I,' Carson continued, ignoring his under-butler, 'are engaged to be married and we thought you'd all like to know.' He finished with a smile to his right. Anna gasped, a wide grin spreading across her face and tears filling her eyes.

'Congratulations!' She beamed. Mr Bates, who had his hand resting in hers lifted his glass of water.

'I'd like to propose a toast,' he said, standing slightly awkwardly as he had no free hands to help him, as he didn't let go of Anna's'. 'To the future, Mr and Mrs Carson, with many congratulations!'

There were many shouts and cheers around the table, as everyone sat back down to begin the lunch.

Mr Bates leaned into his wife once they had all calmed down again and whispered:

'I told you so.' She chuckled and elbowed him in the side.

'All right, you were right, but don't let it go to your head.' She whispered back.

Mr Carson turned his head to find Mrs Hughes smiling at him as she laid her napkin in her lap. He smiled back. It was only when he reached his own room later that evening that he realised how much his face ached. He pulled a silly grin at himself in the mirror. He couldn't remember a time when he'd been happier. Now all he had to do was work out how to tell her he was hopelessly in love with her.


	2. Chapter 2

**After the kiss (S6.1)**

 _ **Thank you Lord Fellows, this was my favourite scene of a brilliant first episode. And thank you for actually making it so that their first kiss was champagne flavoured! Now, someone give poor Mrs Patmore a medal! (Sorry this one is a bit short).**_

'You misunderstand me'. She began, his heart leapt. Did she mean what he hoped she did? His heart had ached as she had stopped him leaving, he couldn't even look at her. Convinced she was going to break their engagement he was bracing himself for the worst. He dared to look back at her, but she couldn't quite meet his gaze. 'I was afraid I'd be a disappointment to you; that I couldn't hope to please you as I am now. But if you're sure?' She looked up at him, finally meeting his gaze. His eyes filled with tears.

'I have never been more sure of anything.' He breathed. She wasn't going to leave him. He couldn't even distinguish the feelings from each other that rushed through him. All he knew was he adored her and he was desperate to kiss her and show her just how much.

'Well then Mr Carson, if you want me, you can have me. To quote Oliver Cromwell: "Warts and all"!' It was all he needed. The smiled spread across her face reassured him as he reached up to touch her. One hand on her shoulder, the other gently caressing the skin on her neck as he pressed his lips to hers. Time stood still. He was completely consumed by her, lost in the sweetness of her lips. He managed to rein himself in, terrified of overwhelming her and scaring her away. As he pulled away however, he found her eyes watching him. He pressed his lips to her forehead. Before wrapping his arms around her. She rested her head on his chest and he sighed, content to simply hold her. He took a deep breath in, there was something distinctly wonderful about the way she smelled. He knew what her soap smelt like and he knew what the soap in the laundry smelt like, but there was something that was simply Elsie about her too.

He chuckled to himself. He had never thought of her as Elsie in his head before.

'And what's so funny?' She said, her voice muffled slightly as she hadn't lifted her head from his chest. He blushed. Not entirely sure he wanted to admit what he had thought just now. Then another thought occurred to him.

'You taste like champagne.' He said. He rested his chin against her head and she snuggled herself closer to him.

'I know, so do you.' She whispered. 'We should get back, Mrs Patmore will be coming to find us if we're not careful.' She said eventually. Despite her words, she didn't make a move to let go of him. He pressed his lips to her hair.

'Did Mrs Patmore tell you everything I said?'

'I think so.' Mrs Hughes said, blushing slightly at the memory, but thankful he couldn't see her cheeks from where he stood.

'Good, because I meant every word. To me you are beautiful, don't worry about whether or not you'd please me because you already do.' Tears filled her eyes as he spoke. 'I only hope I'm worthy of such a wonderful woman as you.'

'I think we might just be ok then.'

'If there's nothing pressing tomorrow afternoon, do you want to go and see Reverend Travis?' He asked, tentatively.

'Yes please.' She looked back up at him. He smiled, dipping his head slightly to capture her lips again. 'And even if there is anything pressing, we're going anyway.' She continued when they'd broken apart, slightly breathless.


	3. Chapter 3

**The wedding night**

 _ **Ahh! Feels! :') I don't think I want to add to the actual wedding, just the bits we didn't get to see. And a few more champagne kisses – they must be a Chelsie tradition by now surely?!**_

'Thank you, Mr Branson. This really is too kind of you.' The newly married Mrs Carson said as Mr Branson bowed theatrically to her opening the back door to the car. She laughed.

'The pleasure is most definitely mine, Mrs Carson. It was the least I could do after crashing your wedding.' She grinned, sliding herself into the back seat followed by her husband. She beamed to herself again. She loved the feeling that spread through her body each time she thought of Mr Carson as her husband. They were quiet for some time as they left the school house. They had smiled and waved and chatted all afternoon, and it was beginning to catch up on them.

Mr Branson looked into the mirror. His passengers had been quiet for the last twenty minutes, he didn't mind. He remembered his wedding, he'd barely seen Sybil for most of the day. Even when they had sat together, they had barely managed a sentence before some kind and well-meaning relative had offered congratulations. He half expected them to be asleep. He flicked his eyes back to the road smiling to himself.

Mr Carson had his arm round his wife's shoulder, her head resting against him. Their hands were laced together at her shoulder and Mr Branson suspected, although he couldn't see that far, their other hands would be clasped together too. Mrs Carson caught his eye and smiled. He returned his gaze to the road and didn't look back at them.

Mr Carson lifted his wife's hand to his mouth and kissed it. She looked up at him.

'Happy?' he asked her quietly.

'Blissfully' he kissed her nose. 'I don't know when I've been this tired and been happy about it.' He smiled, snuggling her closer to him.

'Go to sleep, we'll be another half an hour at least until we're in York.' She nodded, resting her head against his and closing her eyes. Mr Carson listened to her breathing even out in seconds. He suspected she had slept about as little as he had last night. He looked out of the window for a moment, then back at his bride. He grinned. It almost felt like a dream.

A gentle cough woke him sometime later. He blinked and looked at Mr Branson's face in the front seat.

'We're here.' He said softly. Mr Carson blushed.

'Sorry, we're clearly too old for all this excitement.' Mr Branson chuckled.

'Not a problem, Mr Carson. I was thinking on my way here about my wedding. I was so nervous before hand I didn't sleep properly for weeks, we were half asleep at the table by the time we got to desert.' They nodded and smiled at each other, both conveying the obvious loss both of them felt. 'She would be absolutely beside herself with happiness over you two. She once said you'd be well suited together.'

'Thank you, Mr Branson. That's very kind of you to say. I know I didn't always agree with the decisions you both made, but I know you both loved each other very much. I'm very glad you had that time together however brief. I'm also very glad you've come back. We were all missing you and Miss Sybbie.' Both men then cleared their throats and looked away from each other for a moment. They looked back and laughed.

'Thank you, Mr Carson.' He paused 'I feel we need to talk about cars or guns or something now.' Mr Carson laughed again and his wife stirred in his arms. He stroked her cheek.

'Hello sleepy.' He said. She blinked up at him.

'You laughing at me?' she asked groggily.

'No' he said, helping her to a more upright position. 'Laughing at each other.' He indicated Mr Branson.

'We were getting morose and soppy and were searching for more masculine subjects to discuss. We have arrived by the way, my lady!' Mr Branson announced. She laughed.

'Thank you, Mr Branson. I shall expect to see you in my sitting room when we get back, I am well overdue for tea and biscuits with yourself and Miss Sybbie.'

'Your wish is my command, Mrs Carson.' After helping them both from the car and handing the luggage to Mr Carson, he smiled at them both. 'Have a lovely honeymoon. Just telephone if you want a lift from the station on the way back.' They both thanked him, Mrs Carson with a kiss on his cheek and Mr Carson with a shake of his hand and they entered the Royal Oak hotel. They had intended to spend the night in the station hotel, before catching the train to Scarborough in the morning.

'Mr and Mrs Carson' Mr Carson said to the man who greeted them at the reception desk. The man gave the couple an odd look, before they both realised they were smiling in a slightly giddy manner. 'We have a reservation.' He continued. The man at the desk checked his book and nodded.

'Right this way, madam, sir.' He took the cases from Mr Carson, who slipped his hand back into his wife's and gestured for them to follow him.

Once in their room, Mrs Hughes sat down heavily on a chair in front of a small dressing table, and slipped off her gloves and shoes, before reaching for her hat pin. She turned to her husband and smiled lovingly at him.

'Are you not coming in?' He was still stood beside the door he had just closed on the desk clerk. He nodded walking towards her.

'Did I tell you how beautiful you looked today? I'm ashamed to say I can't remember.' She blushed.

'I think not. I believe you may be mistaken, I'm sure the younger ladies looked more beautiful, but I'm glad I didn't have to wear the dress I had.' He pulled out another chair and sat beside her, taking her hands.

'To me you are beautiful.' He said, lovingly. 'No matter how old and grey we get, you will always be beautiful.'

'You mean that, don't you?' He moved one hand to stroke her cheek. 'I know you told Mrs Patmore that, but…' she trailed off. His thumb was gently running over the skin on her cheek and it was becoming difficult to concentrate on anything else.

'I mean it. Far more than just being tidy.' She laughed.

'We owe Mrs Patmore a lot as it turns out. The dress was her doing, the coat is Her Ladyship's, curtesy of Lady Mary's insistence and Miss Baxter's sewing into the night.'

'And Anna did your hair?' she nodded. 'I shall thank them all profusely on our return.'

'I'll be back to boring old Elsie in the morning.' She warned.

'I happen to be very fond of her and she is neither boring nor old.' She smiled. He kissed her again, a little longer this time.

When they parted, she looked nervously back at him, her gaze straying to the bed and back.

'Are you as nervous as I am?' he asked. She laughed, taking his hands.

'Just hold my hand and we'll feel steady in no time.' She said reassuringly. She was nervous, they both knew it. But it didn't seem to bother her in the way it had a few weeks ago. Eventually, they set about locating night clothes and wash things.

Mrs Carson sat stared at the bathroom door that had just closed behind him. She adjusted the belt of her dressing gown around her waist. She had chosen a new nightdress the previous week on her half day in Ripon, but she had seen no need for new dressing gown. She liked this one and it made her feel comfortable, which right now she needed. She liked the nightgown she'd chosen though, it was the soft comforting cotton that she liked, but it was slightly lower cut. The sleeves were also a little shorter and she selected one with a fine lace trim around the neckline. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror, she wasn't too disappointed in her appearance. The nightgown had looked nice when she'd stood in front of the bathroom mirror. A nice balance between comfort and making her feel more attractive, and certainly better than one or two she'd looked at in the catalogue. She smiled to herself, smoothing her hands over her dressing gown again, before setting about removing the pins from her hair.

With her hair brushed and freshly plaited, she smiled to herself again and turned to look round the room. It was then she noticed the bottle of champagne on a small table by the window. She walked across to it and picked up the small card leant against it. 'Mr and Mrs Carson' was written on the front, but it was in handwriting she did not recognise.

'We have a mystery champagne post person' she announced when Mr Carson appeared behind her in a new pair of striped pyjamas. He placed a hand on her shoulder and stroked it gently. She passed him the card and he opened it, having to first reluctantly remove his hand and replacing it as soon as he had discarded the envelope. She smiled at him.

'I hope you don't mind, but I thought you deserved an extra treat. Have a lovely week. Many congratulations again, Love Mary.' He read. Mrs Carson smiled.

'She really loves you, you know.'

'She doesn't dislike you, Mrs Hughes.' He said, firmly.

'Elsie.' She said softly. He blinked at her. 'We're not working, we're married, we're standing in the middle of a bedroom, and you don't even have any socks on.' She teased, pointing at his bare feet. 'I think now is a time when Elsie is perfectly acceptable.' He chuckled.

'Elsie.' He smiled. 'Shall we?' he said, indicating the bottle.

'Yes please… Charles.' She said tentatively, testing out how it felt to say his first name to him. He turned back to her, forgetting the half open bottle cork in his hands. It popped loudly making them both jump and splashing bubbles on the front of his pyjama shirt. They both burst into giggles. He put the bottle down and slipped his arms round her, pulling her to him.

'Sorry' she said, resting her hands on his chest. 'I didn't mean to surprise you. I wanted to see what it felt like.'

'Say it again.' He said, resting his chin on her head. She was just the right height now without her shoes.

'Charles.' She purred, rolling the r's a little.

'Try Charlie.' She smiled up at him, surprised.

'I didn't think you liked being called that anymore.'

'I don't particularly mind, I was never Charles until I came to Downton. I can't imagine the Dowager Countess having been too happy to address her new footman as Charlie. And at the time I wasn't bothered. I was trying to forget about the less than cheerful end to the Charlies', it felt right to be Charles. But that was a very long time ago now and anyway, I suspect I'd like the sound of it from you.'

'Charlie' she purred, her eyes sparkling.

His lips were on hers before she'd finished the word. Her arms slipped round his neck and his cradled her hips. She sighed into him, pressing her body closer to his. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip and she groaned, opening her mouth slightly and finding his tongue with hers.

They parted, several moments later, warm and breathless. He poured her a glass of champagne and handed it to her before pouring his own.

'Perhaps, don't call me that at work.' He said, gently tapping his glass against hers. She chuckled.

'Your shirt's still damp with champagne.' She observed, several sips later. She toyed with his top button.

'I should probably take it off and leave it somewhere to dry then.' He purred softly.

'I think it would be best.' She replied, putting her, now empty, glass down on the table and undoing the button she'd been playing with. 'It would make sense to get into bed so you don't get cold.' She continued. He caressed the tops of her arms with his hands, smiling down at her.

'Very sensible.' He agreed, tugging gently on the tails of the bow that was holding her dressing gown in place. 'You might have to join me though. I'll be lonely in that big bed without you.' Her lips found his again and their worries and insecurities seemed to slip away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Honeymoon**

 _ **So here we are, no longer Mrs Hughes and Mr Carson, but the Carson's…Charlie and Elsie. Nawwww.**_

As he woke, the first thing he noticed was the warmth of the early morning sun dancing across his back. He felt warm and steady he observed next. His reason, he decided was the soft body snuggled next to his. Her bare back rested against his chest, his arms were securely wrapped around her. Her head rested on one of them. The cotton sheet was tangled around them. He also observed, with a slight blush, that they were both still naked.

He listened to Elsie's soft breathing, slow and even and he knew she was still asleep. The light told him they had plenty of time before their ten o'clock train. They were mere minutes from the station anyway.

He took a deep breath, smelling her hair resting just below his nose. He gradually became aware that his hand was resting against her bare stomach, just below her soft breasts. He smiled, shifting his hand slightly to stroke his thumb underneath one. She shifted slightly, sighing in her sleep, but her breathing evened out again and she didn't wake. His right arm was underneath her, wrapped round her body and the fingers of her own right hand were laced in his.

Slowly he opened his eyes and looked down at her. He couldn't quite see her face, but he didn't want to disturb her yet. She'd pulled the sheet up to her chin and was still gripping it tightly with her left hand. The shiny silver ring he placed there yesterday glinted at him in the sunlight. He shifted his head slightly to see the clock on the bedside cabinet. Seven thirty. He smiled, pressing his lips down against her bare shoulder. She sighed. He did it again. He moved his other hand along her stomach again and she let out a sound somewhere between a gasp and a purr. She curled back into him slightly as he continued his attentions. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze as he noticed her breath had shortened somewhat.

'Morning' he whispered. She lifted her hand in his and pressed his knuckles to her lips.

'Hello' she said softly, her voice not quiet awake, she turned her head so she could blink sleepily at him. He kissed her forehead. 'I was having the loveliest dream.' She continued, her voice growing a little stronger.

'Tell me about it.' He said as she turned her head back to resting on his arm and shifted against him, her eyes closing again. The feeling of the movement of his bare skin against hers gave her goosebumps and she shivered slightly.

'We were standing outside the church in the village and you were kissing me and it was snowing rose petals. Then we were lying in soft clouds and you were kissing me in all sorts of nice places.' He chuckled, letting the hand on her stomach trail down to the top of her thigh.

'I think those things might have all happened, love.'

'I hope so. They were very nice.' He stroked her leg gently and she ran her cool foot against his warmer leg.

'I can have a look for some more places to kiss if you'd like.' He murmured against her neck. She groaned arching her back into him.

'I'm all yours.'

By nine o'clock they were sat in the dining room, blushing slightly each time they caught one another's gaze. Eventually they had managed to disentangle themselves from the bedsheets, make thorough use of the large bathtub and dress for the remainder of their journey to Scarborough.

Charlie took a bite of his toast while she sipped her tea.

'I'm looking forward to seeing the sea.' He said, attempting some sort of normal conversation. He was worried they were beginning to look a little silly just smiling and blushing at each other. He was sure everyone in the dining room would be able to guess what they had been up to. She nodded.

'Brighton seems a long time ago now.' She lay her hand on the table and he reached across to rest his in it. She ran her thumb over his fingers. 'Can we leave our things at the hotel and go straight to the sea?' she asked. He nodded.

'I was hoping you'd say that. It looks like it's going to be a nice day. We can sit on the sand with ice creams afterwards.' She smiled, satisfied they were in agreement.

They leisurely grazed through toast, poached eggs and bacon and two pots of tea before they headed, hand in hand, down to the station.

By sunset, they had spent the entire day meandering to and from the beach. They had paddled in the sea, had sandwiches in a small cafe and sat on a wall overlooking the sea front with ice creams. They had changed for dinner and eaten in the hotel's dining room, before watching the sunset with their feet in the sea facing the seafront town.

Their entire week followed a similar pattern. Each day began with a paddle in the sea and ended with a sunset walk on the beach, possibly another paddle, before they returned to the hotel to make love.

Elsie wasn't entirely sure how normal it was to want her husband every day, or how ladylike it was to have admitted it to him on their final night; but she didn't particularly care. She was happy he was very clear about how much she pleased him and she was happy that being intimate with him wasn't nearly as terrifying as she had worried it could have been. In fact, she was very pleased to discover Charlie wanted to make sure she enjoyed it just as much as he did.

On their final morning they stood in the sea, hand in hand, their shoes discarded safely on the sand away from the tide.

'I don't want to leave.' He said, giving her fingers a gentle squeeze. 'I've enjoyed having you all to myself this week. I'm not sure I'm ready to share you again yet.' She smiled.

'I know the feeling.'

'Perhaps we could make a bit of time here and there. Maybe have dinner on our own sometimes.'

'That would be nice. We'll have to see what the decision was about where we're going to live.'

'His Lordship mentioned the few estate cottages that they were doing up, but I don't think any of them sound habitable yet.' He felt Elsie sigh next to him. He knew what she was thinking before she even voiced it.

'We'll have to come up with something. I'm not sure I want to have the conversation with anyone else, but I don't fancy waking up alone again.' He smiled.

'Neither am I. We'll come up with something. I know the lady who has the key to the dividing door. I'm sure I can smuggle you into my room if nothing else.' She beamed up at him.

'As long as you promise I won't end up on the floor because the bed is too small.'

'I'll hold on tight to you, don't you worry about that, Love.' And to illustrate his point, he pulled her into his arms.

Reluctantly, they ambled to the train station for their return journey. Once seated, again in first class curtesy of the Dowager Countess, Elsie relaxed into Charlie's side. As they were alone, she'd slipped off her hat and rested her head on his shoulder.

'Thank you for a lovely week.' She said as she felt his arm slip comfortably round her shoulders again.

'You're welcome. Thank you for making it lovely. I don't think I would have enjoyed it quite so much without you.' Elsie laughed.

'You'd have looked a bit silly on your honeymoon without you wife, Charlie.'

'Hmm.' He nodded. 'Probably.' They sat in companionable silence for a while as the countryside sped past them. 'When's our next trip to the seaside then?' he asked.

'Soon. Preferably soon.' She paused thinking for a moment. 'Becky lives in Lytham St. Anne's perhaps we could go there. You don't have to meet her if you don't want to, she's not exactly easy, but I've rather neglected her lately. It would be a good excuse for a trip at any rate.' Charlie slipped his hand into hers.

'Of course I'd like to meet her, if that's all right of course. Perhaps afterwards we could take a trip up to Scotland and put our feet in the sea up there too. We'd have all four sides of the country done then.' Elsie laughed.

'You daft man. Have you ever been to the far North of Scotland?'

'No, I've been to Edinburgh, but that's it.'

'Well, if you want to keep your toes, perhaps paddling in the sea right up there's not such a wise decision. It can be a wee bit nippy.' He chuckled.

'Fair enough. I wouldn't mind a visit anyway. I'd like to see you in your native habitat.'

They changed trains again in York, for Downton, using the thirty minute change over time for a much needed cup of tea.

'I've been thinking.' Elsie said, as the view out of the train window gradually became more familiar. 'They're all going to struggle calling me Mrs Carson aren't they?'

'Probably.' He paused, 'Would you rather not be Mrs Carson?' She shifted in her seat and took his hands, urging him to face her.

'I can assure you, my darling husband, that I will never regret being Mrs Carson. Do you understand?' he nodded. 'You wanted to be stuck with me, so that's what you're getting.' He pulled her to him and kissed her gently.

'I think we can probably manage being Mr Carson and Mrs Hughes at work, Mr and Mrs Carson in the village,' he paused, smiling lovingly at her. 'And Charlie and Elsie at home or wherever we manage to find to sleep.'

'I was hoping Charlie and Elise would manage a little more than sleeping.' She teased.

'Oh good, I was worried you might be going off me.'

'Never.'


	5. Chapter 5

**Cottage First Night**

 _ **Sorry this one is a bit short – the consolation prize is the next update is massive! It was intended to be a story on its own that never quite got there, but I think it fits in ok. Thank you for all the lovely reviews so far - I'm having so much fun writing these.**_

They walked quietly towards the cottage, both overwhelmed by the scene that had greeted them when they had returned to the abbey. All of the people that they cared for the most had made such a lovely fuss of them and they were both very grateful. Charlie chuckled beside her. She raised an eyebrow at him as the turned their heads to each other.

'His Lordship seemed pleased about not having to remember to call you Mrs Carson. Are you sure you don't mind?' She squeezed his hand.

'No, I don't mind. It's better than them all stumbling over it and being Mrs Hugh-ah-carson or some such nonsense. Besides, it feels all the more special when you call me it.'

'Mrs Carson.' He said, kissing the back of her gloved hand.

As they approached the little cottage, Elsie gasped.

'Oh. It's beautiful.' Her eyes were glistening. 'I'd not really noticed this one before. You don't see it until you come round the corner.' Charlie hadn't said anything. She turned to face him and found him teary eyed, but smiling. He unlocked the door, but before she could enter he stopped her. He took her case and sat it down beside his out of the way of the door.

'I do believe, Mrs Carson, that it is customary to carry one's bride over the threshold of their home when they enter for the first time. Would you allow me?' she scoffed.

'Don't be daft, I'm too heavy for that…' She squeaked slightly as he ignored her words and scooped her up anyway. He spun her round before carefully manoeuvring them through the doorway. He set her back on her feet both of them laughing.

'See, not too heavy at all.' He said with a peck on her lips. He stepped back out to retrieve the cases before closing the door behind them. Elsie shook her head and took several steps into the small kitchen. A bunch of flowers sat in the middle of the small table, the fire was lit and two pieces of wedding cake sat on the table with a glass lid over them. Cups and saucers and the teapot were set out by the warm stove. She'd just removed her hat when two warm hands came to rest on her shoulders.

'We've trained these friends of ours well haven't we?' he observed. She smiled lovingly at him.

'Tea?' she asked, heading over to the stove. She was struggling to keep her emotions in check. She was tired and completely dazed by the kindness and generosity they had received from their colleagues and employers that evening.

'Are you all right?' He asked, sliding his arms round her waist once she'd set the kettle back on the stove to boil.

'Mmm' she murmured, sinking back into him and resting her hands over his.

'Sure?' Tears tumbled down her cheeks.

'Oh, Elsie.' He breathed, kissing the side of her forehead. He pulled her tighter to him and gently rocked her in his arms. Eventually she came to and laughed.

'Sorry, I'm being silly. I suddenly realised how happy and lucky we are and it was a bit much.' He kissed her again.

'You're never silly. Come on. You do the tea and I'll get the cake. I think we should probably take them to bed with us. It's been a long day.' He moved back to collect the cake and their cases.

'As long as you promise not to get crumbs in the bed. You're changing the sheets if you do.' He grinned at her from the table.

'And so it begins.' He said with a laugh. 'Yes, dear.' She laughed after him as he made for the stairs.

She found him several minutes later sat on the edge of their bed, a small piece of paper in his hands. He didn't look up when she entered and set the tray of tea things down. She fished something from her pocket and sat down beside him, handing him the paper she had in her hand. He chuckled. Her paper read 'Mrs Hughes', his 'Mr Carson'.

'I think we're both silly.' She said.

'A couple of old boobies.' He replied. He took the pieces of paper and place them on the table beside the bed.

'We can have them on the bedroom door if you like, make you feel at home. There are some spare holders in the desk in my sitting room.'

'That would be nice.' He paused, thinking for a moment. 'I think as long as you there I'd feel at home anywhere. I don't think I would have quite accepted it at the time, but my biggest reservation about moving to Haxby was the idea that you wouldn't be by my side every day. I knew I wouldn't be happy there because I'd have to cope without you keeping me steady.' She took his hand.

'The reason I gave Joe Burns for not accepting his proposal was I didn't want to leave Downton or my job and certainly Becky was a huge part of the decision too. But the thing that ties me to Downton and the job has always been you.' Their fingers laced together and he squeezed them. 'I'd have rather lived by your side everyway without ever acknowledging I loved you than lived some half-life with him and never see you.' They sat there quietly in companionable silence for a while. Their hands remained together. They were content to simply be beside each other.

'I'm glad we got there in the end.' He said finally.

'Me too. Come on, this tea's getting cold.'


	6. Chapter 6

**Post Red Dinner**

 _ **Well…that was an episode! I get the impression there was lots of left over blood that never got used in WW1 that they needed to get rid of?! And poor Carson – I just wanted her to give him a big hug at the bottom of the stairs. This chapter's a bit bigger than the others (!). I think it would have been a long few days for everyone after that dinner so I felt like there was a lot to say. I'm afraid this will be the last update today... They're screening Gypsy on television (with the actual Mrs Jim Carter in!) It's too good to multi-task to! Thank you for all the lovely reviews again. :) x**_

Mrs Hughes sat at the table in the servant's hall nursing a cup of tea. It had long since lost its heat, but she barely noticed. The eerie silence that echoed around the rooms was a haunting contrast to the strange silence that had been there earlier when the room was full of the staff, anxiously awaiting news of Lord Grantham.

The housekeeper was now waiting again. Miss Baxter, Lady Mary and Lady Edith were on their way back from the hospital, Miss Baxter reporting that the Countess had only left His Lordship's bedside to change from her blood stained dress and wash her face. She would be remaining with her husband until the morning, when Mary had insisted she would take over.

Mrs Hughes could imagine Mr Carson standing like a sentry by the front door awaiting the return of his precious Mary, only he could do, he had sent Mr Molesley, Mr Barrow and Andy off to bed already.

Anna was upstairs waiting for her and Lady Edith with a hot bath and tea. Mrs Patmore was hovering in the kitchen should they want anything else. Elsie had insisted everyone else went to bed, she couldn't stand the tension of them around her anymore. Mr Bates had also hidden himself away polishing shoes while he waited for Anna, sensing that tonight wasn't the night to anger the fabled Scottish Dragon.

Elsie was lost in her thoughts, on a beach in Scarborough. She was remembering their honeymoon mere weeks ago. She was standing hand in hand with her husband, their bare feet buried in the sand, several inches of water splashing against their legs. They had been talking for hours and it seemed they had told each other everything and anything. They had shared childhood stories, memories of Downton, both shared and unconnected. They were slowly unravelling their lives to one another. Elsie couldn't remember the words she had been saying as they stood in the sea in that moment, but she could remember how it felt. The warmth, even now in the cold darkness of the servant's hall, radiated from her. The warmth she felt in her heart, knowing that he loved her, that he was as blissfully happy as she was. She remembered how he had turned his gaze from the sea and rested it on hers, how he'd turned his body slightly and taken her other hand. A wide beaming smile was spread across his sun-kissed face.

'I love you' he had said. Quite simply, without any fuss, but so lovingly that Elsie blushed profusely, a smile dancing across her face. 'I just thought you should know.' She laughed.

'Of course I know. Poor Mrs Patmore had tears in her eyes when she told me what you'd said.' He laughed too.

'Yes, well.' He paused. 'I should have told you sooner really, I wasn't really sure how to say it.'

'Just like that was rather lovely, Mr Carson.' He raised an eyebrow at the use of his formal title. She took her left hand from his and moved it to rest on his shoulder, using it to steady herself as she lifted onto her tip toes. Her lips now almost reaching his, she said, 'I don't remember quite when I fell in love with you, but I'm not really sure there was a time when I didn't love you, Charlie.' And she pressed her lips to his, not caring where they were or who saw them.

Life seemed very different now. She had been so blissfully happy standing on that beach, miles away from Downton. Her nervousness about the marriage Mr Carson had expected of her was blown away by the sea breeze. She had woken the day after the wedding, warm and happy, Charlies' naked body wrapped around her own, all worries gone.

Now she felt tense and full of nothing but worry. Worry for His Lordship, the tension between Mrs Patmore and Daisy over Mr Mason, worry for Anna and her bairn; but the worry causing her most distress was Charlie's. She was so angry with him for criticising her cooking in front of Mrs Patmore. She knew she was no cook, she knew what they'd eaten hadn't tasted particularly special and she had resolved to quietly speak to the cook. It was the way he'd spoken of her that had upset her most, boldly in the middle of the kitchen, a happy care-free grin on his face. Even now she was still angry. She had tried so hard to make him something he liked and she'd failed, and he gleefully told all and sundry about it. And when had he last cooked anyway? She'd have liked to see him do a better job.

She sighed, pushing the cold cup away as she heard movement on the stairs outside and Miss Baxter and Anna appeared. She gave the two women a half smile, trying to push down her anger again.

'All settled?' she asked. They both nodded.

'Lady Mary and Lady Edith are settled for the night.' Anna said. 'Lady Mary wants to go back to the hospital early so I'll be back down for seven.'

'I'll sort her in the morning.' Miss Baxter interrupted. 'You have a lay in and I'll take a nap after her ladyship comes back. I suspect she'll be in need of one too.'

'If you're sure?' Anna replied, casting her gaze to Mrs Hughes, who nodded, glad of the distraction.

'That sounds like wise plan. I suspect we'll be out of sync for a few days in any case. Both of you get yourselves off to bed. I'll be up a while longer if they need anything.' She bid them goodnight and stood, unsure whether she wanted to dispose of her tea and get another or sit down and think some more. Mrs Patmore appeared as she half stood by the table.

'Are you all right, love?' she said. Elsie put the cup down and stood properly.

'I think so.' She said, 'I don't really know how I feel.'

'No, I agree.' Mrs Patmore replied.

'Anna said they're all in for the night if you want to go up. Has Mr Carson come down yet?'

'I've not seen him, his pantry was empty when I walked past just now.'

'I'll go and find him then and we'll head home, or sleep here. I don't know what he'll want to do.' The cook smiled and left Elsie alone, too exhausted to protest or talk more.

Eventually, having washed her cup and saucer and slipped the blanket from her sitting room over her shoulders, Elsie made her weary way upstairs to locate her husband. From the edge of the main hall she could see him. His tall shadow framed in the doorway to the dining room. She hadn't really expected to find him anywhere else. His shoulders were hunched forward, his hand resting against the door frame as he stared into the room. Even from behind, cast in silhouette, Elsie could see how broken he still was. Her thoughts of her earlier anger disappeared, there would be a time and a place for that argument. For now, he needed her, badly cooked dinners and embarrassing scenes in the kitchen could wait.

Slowly and quietly she made her way across to him. His frame shifted slightly and she knew he'd heard her.

She stretched her left hand out as she reached him and laced her fingers with his. He sighed and turned his head slightly, a weak smiled ghosting across his lips. He turned back to the room, his gaze resting on the middle of the dining table where the cloth still lay, stained with blood. She swallowed heavily at the sight and her stomach lurched violently. She'd never seen so much blood. She couldn't think about it all now. The man shaking beside her needed her to be strong.

Elsie waited silently next to him, her thumb gently caressing his. Tears gently began to trickle down his cheeks as he leaned closer to her, his gaze not moving from the soiled cloth. Keeping her left hand held tight to his, she laced her right arm through his and pulled him closer, resting her head just below his shoulder.

Eventually he let out a deep sigh and pressed a gentle kiss to the top of her head and again his gaze went back to the same point.

'I watched his father die. He collapsed on the stairs just out there' he nodded his head back to the great hall, 'a heart attack. I thought…' His voice cracked and he swallowed, collecting his thoughts together. 'I thought I was seeing him go too.' He whispered. Elsie smiled weakly and nodded. 'I didn't…' he continued slowly. 'I never considered the possibility I wouldn't go first.' She winced slightly, she didn't want to consider _his_ mortality right now. Instead she squeezed his hand and said:

'I know. But he's in good hands now, and Lady Mary said everything went well and Dr Clarkson was optimistic.' He nodded. 'Come on. Let's get you to bed. We can't do anymore tonight.' He remained still, his eyes still fixed on the table cloth. She stepped into the room slightly so she could stand in front of him. Her hand still laced with his, the other now gently resting on his chest. 'I'll sort that in the morning, love.' She whispered, gently lifting her heels to place a soft kiss on his lips. His other hand came to rest on the small of her back as he hugged her to him. As their lips broke apart he rested his head on her shoulder. As he looked back up his voice still shaking a little, he said:

'You're an angel, my Elsie'. She raised an eyebrow.

'My first name at work, and above stairs no less. My, my Mr Carson.' A gentle smile reached his lips as they left the room, still hand in hand. She didn't release her grip until they reached the green baize door. 'Would you like to stay here tonight?' she asked him gently. He nodded. She led him upwards to the attics, only stopping when they reached the door to his old room. No one had moved into it, the name holder on the door stood empty. She reached her fingers up to it. Before she smiled, and opened the door. There were sheets neatly piled on the end of the bed. She'd left both of their rooms cleaned and with fresh sheets, just in case they ever needed to stay the night. She stepped forward, ignoring the light switch, the moonlight cast enough light through the skylight, and began to make his bed. He shut the door behind him and crossed to the other side of the bed and mirrored her actions, gently tucking the sheets under the mattress and spreading quilt over the top. It was a simple, mundane task, but somehow it helped to ground him slightly. When they'd finished they stood facing each other.

'Stay here tonight.' He said, reaching to fold the sheets back. 'I know there's not much room but…' he trailed off as she reached for his hand again. 'I don't feel very steady.' He admitted. She smiled.

'I know, love.' She let go of his hand and turned. Perching on the edge of the bed, she bent to remove her shoes and stockings. He hung his jacket on the back of the chair in the corner, then fumbled with his shirt while he watched her dress down to her slip. She smiled at him hopelessly fiddling with his shirt. She lay her dress and corset across the chair where his jacket was, placed her keys on the nightstand then came to a halt in front of him. She helped his fingers undo the studs on his shirt and lay it on the chair. She noted he'd managed to remove one shoe, so she encouraged him to sit on the bed and knelt to remove the other and his socks, before helping him to stand again. When he'd stepped out of his trousers she motioned towards the bed and he sat again, slipping himself under the covers. She crossed to the other side and sat up next to him, slipping her shawl back round her shoulders. His moved his head to rest against her breast and she pulled the covers up round them. His fingers laced with hers again, her voice echoing in her head, offering him her hand when he needed to feel steady. She smiled. She couldn't be angry with him when he was so broken. She wrapped her other arm around his back and pulled him closer to her.

Her fingers gently caressed his back as they lay there in the moonlit room. They didn't need words, her soft touch was enough to convey everything they needed. Occasionally, he shook gently as he let more tears go and she whispered words of comfort. The night slowly passed and as the first murmurings of the dawn approached, he had drifted off into sleep. Elsie remained awake long enough to be sure he was asleep before she closed her eyes, still sat against the headboard, cradling his head to her.

Mrs Patmore found them the following morning, Elsie still sat, her head leant back against the wall, Mr Carson still cradled against her chest. She smiled, setting the tea tray she was holding down on the small table. She knelt before the fire and lit a match to the wood and paper which lay there, ready prepared by a maid days ago. Elsie stirred as Mrs Patmore stood. The cook crossed the room and tucked the shawl back round the housekeeper's shoulders. Elsie opened her eyes and smiled as the woman stood back. 'Thank you' she mouthed. The cook nodded.

'Lady Mary's gone back up to the hospital' she whispered. 'She's phoned to say His Lordship woke a little while ago, but was very groggy. Doctor Clarkson was pleased with that, but he'll likely sleep most of the next few days with any luck.' Elsie nodded.

'Thank you, are the others up?'

'Lady Edith and Mr Branson have both had breakfast, but went back to bed after they'd had word from the hospital. Her Ladyship's back and in bed too, so I sent Miss Baxter back up to bed. Mr Barrow is upstairs pacing about I'd imagine.'

'You're a marvel, Mrs Patmore. Thank you. And all before eight o'clock.' She said, noting the time. 'I suppose we better move.' The cook shook her head.

'Let him sleep if he can, I can't imagine it came easy, no sense in disturbing him. We'll manage fine for an hour or two.' Elsie nodded.

'Ask the maids to leave the dining room when they come in. It's not a pleasant sight and I'd rather be there with them. They can see to the drawing room and the library, I suspect they'll be wanting them more in the coming days.' Mrs Patmore nodded and left.

Elsie sighed, looking down at her husband's face, he stirred slightly as the door clicked. A gentle smile played on his lips and he burrowed his face into her breast slightly. She stroked his head gently. The worry returned to his face instantly as his eyes opened and the memory of the night before returned. She held him to her as his brain began to wake up. He shivered and she leant forward to kiss the top of his head.

'Tea?' she asked, gesturing to the tray beside her. He nodded, sitting as she leant over to pour.

'It doesn't seem real' he whispered, his voice still hazy with sleep.

'Mrs Patmore says Lady Mary has gone over already and Doctor Clarkson's pleased with his progress.' He nodded, taking the cup of tea she passed him.

'Thank you.' He took a sip as she reached for her own. 'And thank you for last night, Elsie. I know you weren't happy with me yesterday, but I was so grateful to have you beside me. I really needed you.'

'I know, Love.' She said, resting her free hand on his leg. 'I'll always be here when you need me, even if I am mad at you.'

'Are you going to tell me what was wrong?' he asked. She sighed.

'We'll sort it later. There are more important things to deal with this morning.' He nodded.

They allowed themselves the luxury of a few more minutes in bed to finish their tea, before they slowly rose for the day, slipping into their clothes from the previous night, Elsie resolving to take a trip to the cottage later that afternoon to change, Charlie retrieving a spare livery from downstairs.

Before long they were Butler and Housekeeper again, bustling about the house in a strange, mournful silence. By ten o'clock, Elsie was sure the dining room was spotless, the windows open. Andy, Mr Molesley and the hall boys had moved the table and taken the rug outside where the maids had cleaned it. Elsie had taken one look at the table cloth in the daylight and hastily concluded that disposing of it and purchasing a new one was perhaps the best decision. She'd scoured the hallway and out through the front door and cleared all traces that there had been any incident the previous night.

She closed the dining room door and turned to find Lady Edith descending the stairs, Marigold resting on her hip.

'Morning Milady, may I get you anything?' She asked, her voice coming out much softer than usual. They met in the middle of the hall and Edith gave her a weak smile. She bounced the child gently on her hip.

'A cup of tea would be very welcome' she replied, 'and possibly a biscuit or two, don't you think darling?' she asked the little girl. Marigold smiled, a teddy bear grasped in her tiny hand. Elsie nodded.

'I'll send some up then.' She reached up to Marigold and brushed a stray curl from her face. 'I know Mrs Patmore has some extra biscuits fresh out of the oven, just for you, petal.' She said directly to Marigold. She smiled again.

'Thank you' she whispered to the housekeeper.

'You're very welcome.' She replied, a loving smile gracing her face. 'Would you like them in the library?' She returned to Edith, whose gaze was on the dining room door. Elsie reached out and rested her hand on the young woman's arm. 'We're all here Milady, he's in the best place and Doctor Clarkson is doing everything he can. You'll feel better when you've seen him later.' Edith nodded.

'Thank you, Mrs Hughes. And the library will be fine. I think Mr Branson will be down shortly too.'

With her order relayed to Mrs Patmore, Elsie took a moment to check on her husband. She hadn't seen him for some time and she was expecting to find him asleep at his desk, given his restless night. She was however mistaken and unable to locate him downstairs, she took a second tea tray and headed towards the master bedroom. Her Ladyship hadn't rung, but Elsie wanted to be sure the poor woman was all right. Her gentle knock at the door was rewarded by a weak reply. Elsie entered and found Cora sat with her back resting against the headboard. She was clearly wearing His Lordship's pyjamas. Her face was pale and tearstained. Elsie gave her a gentle smile.

'I thought you might need some tea, Milady.' Cora nodded her thanks.

'It's been a while since you brought me a tray up.' She responded, her gaze on the window. Elsie set the tray down and poured her a cup.

'There were usually some giggling girls buried in the covers with you then.' Elsie replied kindly, passing her the cup. She accepted it with a weak smile.

'With icy cold feet, more often than not.' She took a sip. 'Thank you, Mrs Hughes. Are they all up?' Elsie nodded. 'They're in the library with the children. Mr Branson was going to take them out to see Mr Mason at the farm in a little while.' She said, relaying what the cook had said as she had made the tea. 'They haven't told them anything and he thought it would be a good idea to occupy them for a while.' Elsie paused, unsure whether she should stay or leave.

'I don't know what to do, Mrs Hughes. I feel so helpless.' Cora admitted after a few moments.

'Rest, Milady. You've had a terrible shock. Lady Edith is intending to go to the hospital later and Lady Mary will come back here. If you want to go with her you can or go when you're rested. He's in Doctor Clarkson's capable hands, he needs us all to be well rested for when he comes home. All he needs from you is a hand to hold and smile when he wakes, I imagine he will be content with that.' Cora nodded. She swallowed and looked back at the housekeeper.

'Tell me something else? How is Mr Carson this morning? I was surprised he wasn't at the door when I got back.' Elsie winced slightly, unsure whether her employer was cross the butler had not been there. She dismissed the thought the second it entered her head. She hadn't meant it like that, she wasn't like that.

'No, Milady. He was very shaken last night. We stayed here, but it was almost morning before he slept. He cares for His Lordship, and all of the family a great deal.' Cora nodded again.

'I know he does. I'm very grateful to him, both of you, for how much you care for us Mrs Hughes. I hope you know you both mean a great deal to us too.' Elsie nodded, her eyes glistening slightly. Cora placed her empty tea cup back on the tray and Elsie refilled it. An almost laugh escaped Cora's lips as she took the newly filled cup.

'Don't tell my mother.' She said.

'You're secret's safe.' Elsie lifted a small plate from the tray and passed it to her. 'Mrs Patmore sent these up.' Cora placed the biscuit filled plate in her lap and took one.

'I'd like to go back up to the hospital in a little while. I'll have a bath first though I think, my back didn't enjoy sitting up all night.'

'No, Milady, I can empathise with that.' She said, her hand had slipped to rest on her own stiff muscles on several occasions that morning already. 'I'll send someone up. It might be Anna though, we sent Miss Baxter back to bed after she'd seen to you and Lady Mary this morning.'

'Of course. Send my gratitude downstairs, for everyone taking on the extra work.'

'We're happy to Milady. We'll help in any way we can.'

After finding Anna, the lack of sleep was beginning to catch up on Elsie. Her back was protesting loudly about her choice of sleeping position the night before and her head was aching. She was also still worrying about Charlie he still didn't appear to be downstairs. When she arrived in the kitchen, Mrs Patmore was sat at the small table.

'Come and sit down, Mrs Hughes, you look asleep on your feet.' She nodded and did as she was told. More biscuits appeared in front of her and she laughed.

'You haven't got enough work to do this morning, have you?' she said taking one from the plate.

'I've done sandwiches and the like, I didn't imagine they'd eat much and we're all at sixes and sevens down here. Much easier.' Elsie nodded.

'And these are very good, just what we need to keep us going.' She finished her biscuit and the tea her friend had also poured for her. 'You're not missing a pile of these are you? I haven't seen Mr Carson all morning, I'm wondering if he's hiding somewhere with a plateful!'

'He's on the bench by the lake, Mrs Hughes.' Mr Bates explained as he came in. 'I spotted him as I walked down from the hospital just now.' She turned and smiled warmly at him.

'Thank you, Mr Bates.' She stood and touched his arm. 'How are you? Any more news?'

'Much of the same, Mrs Hughes. But Doctor Clarkson keeps reassuring everyone that that is a good thing.'

A parcel of Mrs Patmore's biscuits wrapped in a napkin resting in her coat pocket, Elsie ventured outside to find her husband. Mr Bates had been right. He was sat alone on the bench, staring out over the lake. He flinched slightly as her hands rested on his shoulders, before visibly relaxing. She placed a kiss on his head and sat down beside him. They sat in companionable silence for a while, his hands finding their way into hers.

He yawned loudly some time later, causing her to chuckle.

'Perhaps you should go in and have a nap?' she suggested. Before he could answer, his stomach gave a loud grumble. 'Or lunch?'

'Seems I can keep no secrets from you, my body always betrays me.' She smiled.

'How about we take a trip home? I'd like to freshen up and Mrs Patmore has some sandwiches all prepared. We can have a picnic and a nap and come back for afternoon tea later. We're going to be no good to anyone half asleep. The others are all up now and have everything in hand.'

Sometime later, having had a long nap, the Carsons' were sat beside one another in bed with two cups of tea and a plate of Mrs Patmore's sandwiches.

'We seem to do a lot of eating in bed.' He observed.

'Hmm. It's nice. No table in the way.' She noted, leaning back against him.

'We should be getting back.'

'Would you prefer to walk via the hospital? You could speak to Doctor Clarkson and see His Lordship for yourself. That might set your mind at ease.'

'I sometimes forget you know what I'm thinking even before I do.' He squeezed her hand. 'We're all right aren't we?'

'Yes, Charlie.' She replied, kissing him reassuringly.


	7. Chapter 7

**After Mr Carson cooks**

Elsie sat on the edge of the bed, her fingers playing with the bandage on her wrist. Charlie was still washing up downstairs for the second time in as many days and the guilt was gnawing at her now. He had been so caring and considerate since she'd conned him with her fake injury and she was beginning to regret her deception. She had so desperately wanted him to understand how it had felt when he'd criticised her cooking efforts. She had tried so hard to make him something nice and she'd failed miserably several times over. She had thought it would be fair for him to feel a taste of his own medicine seen as he hadn't noticed her hurt looks and her passive aggressive vegetable serving. Now she wished she just simply said how she was feeling. The guilt at misleading him had been worse. He had managed to cook a reasonable dinner, some of it was a bit overdone and some a bit underdone, but for her, he had tried. Just as she had done. He'd had a difficult few weeks following His Lordship's illness and she was repaying him by deceiving him. Talking to Mrs Patmore this afternoon she thought she had taught him is lesson and they could move on, but he had been far too nice to her in the time since. She dropped her head into her hands and began to cry. Her body shook as the sobs overtook her, unable to deal with her overwhelming guilt.

That was where he found her ten minutes later. Horrified he rushed over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

'Elsie, love. Whatever's the matter?' He asked, cradling her body to his and running his hands over her back soothingly.

'No.' she choked, pushing him away. He reached for her.

'Elsie, please?'

'No! Don't! I don't deserve it.' She sobbed, pulling away from him completely and walking over to the window. She gripped the sill, taking shuddering breaths. He stared at her shaking back.

'I'm sorry.' She said eventually, when she had regained some control. 'I'm so sorry.'

'Whatever for, darling?' He asked, thoroughly confused. 'It can't be that bad, can it?' She turned, thick wet tears tumbled down her cheeks, her eyes red with all the crying. She shook her head

'Stop thinking well of me. I'm a horrible person, Mr Carson. I've deceived you, I've lied to you and I've allowed Mrs Patmore to get embroiled in my meddling too.' He stood looking confused and desperately sad that she appeared so unhappy. He needed to do something.

'Why don't you explain? Come here.' He said reassuringly, patting the bed beside him. She sighed and sat down beside him, heavily. He tried to put his arm around her, but she pushed it away.

'You won't want to when I explain.' She said, dryly.

'Try me.' He said and she exhaled heavily again, giving herself time.

'Before yesterday, when was the last time you cooked a meal yourself?'

'I don't know. Years ago.' He paused. 'I probably had to fend for myself when I went home after my mother died. So maybe, eighteen ninety seven.'

'And when do you supposed the last time I had to do the same was, before we came to live here?' He blinked at her. His expression shifted slightly. 'I didn't mean for our dinners here to be so badly cooked, but I'm not Mrs Patmore and I'm not very good. I know that.' He put his hand on her leg.

'But I expected you to be.'

'Yes. And I don't mind that you did. I'd like to be able to cook for you and to have dinner alone here together sometimes. But it's going to take me some time to be able to do it well. I'm a bit out of practice.'

'Well that's all right. You could always ask if…'

'Don't!' She snapped, whipping round to face him. 'Don't you dare say those words! Do you have any idea how humiliating it was for you to suggest that in front of Mrs Patmore _and_ Daisy? Do you not think, given that you tutted and criticised through our entire meal, that I might already have worked out it didn't taste all that good? Did you not think that I might be as tired as you when we got home? And that, I might, in fact not manage to produce a meal you'd happily serve to the Dowager Countess!' She took a deep breath and Charlie shrunk back, bracing himself for a second wave of yelling. 'I would have happily asked Mrs Patmore for help. I would have happily accepted your help at any point during the cooking of dinner. But no! You sat there like Lord of the manor, passing scathing judgments on my hard work.'

'Elsie…' he started.

'And while I'm at it' she continued and he gripped the bed sheet, bracing himself again. 'What's wrong with my housekeeping? You don't complain about the beds at the abbey and how their made or how well polished or sharpened everything is there. However, you're perfectly happy to suggest the maids and the hall boys come and help out here because I'm not doing a good enough job!'

'Elsie…' he tried again.

'And now, I've sat up here feeling guilty because I've lied to you, but, to be honest, I think you probably deserved it.' She stopped ranting and looked at him. He stared at her, looking like a lost puppy. He blinked several times before he stood, strode towards her and wrapped her into his arms.

'I'm sorry. I'm sorry.' He sobbed into her hair, holding her tightly to him. She couldn't quite move her arms enough to hold him, but she rested her head against him and patted his sides gently with her hands. He eventually lifted his head and looked back at her. 'Whatever you did, I deserve it don't I?' he sighed reluctantly. She smiled.

'Yes you do.'

'Go on, let me have it.' He stepped back and took her hands in his, his thumb gently rubbing her bandaged wrist.

'I didn't hurt my wrist.' She admitted, 'Mrs Patmore and I decided that you needed a taste of your own medicine.' She braced herself for him to get cross, but he didn't say anything, instead continued to stroke her wrist. 'I'm sorry I deceived you, but I couldn't see how to make you understand how hard it was. Every time you've suggested we eat here, we've been exhausted from a busy day, you've expected me to produce something elaborate and delicious and nothing less than perfect. And I just couldn't do it. I want desperately to make you happy and I can't seem to get anything right. I am trying Charlie. But you're telling me off like a naughty maid and I just feel useless. I'm sorry I'm such a terrible wife.' She finished, more tears spilling down her face. He looked at her. Her sad tear-stained face and he couldn't bare it. Tears tumbled down his own cheeks as he looked at her. He dipped his head and pressed his lips to hers.

'I'm sorry.' He said again when he pulled away. 'I'm so sorry. Here.' He said shakily, pulling her back to the bed and sitting down on it. She sat beside him as he rested against the headboard. He pulled her gently into his arms and held her to him. 'I'm so sorry, my love. Please forgive me.' He ran his hands over her arms, pressing kisses to her forehead. 'I'm sorry I didn't notice. I was just so desperate to be alone with you I didn't think about the work it would be for you.' He paused, flashes of a few of his comments over the past few weeks ran through his head and he groaned. 'I was awful wasn't I? Patronising and critical and probably quite rude.' He said.

'Yes, you were.' She said, her voice muffled into his shoulder. He smiled.

'Pair of old boobies again aren't we?' he said chuckling. She laughed, lifting her head to look at him. They lost themselves in giggles for a while. 'I am sorry.' He kissed her again. 'How about we cook together next time? Or get Mrs Patmore to do all the work and we can rush home and eat it.' She nodded.

'So, have we survived our first fight?' She asked, playing with the buttons on his shirt.

'I think so, it's been a while since I've been on the receiving end of the Scottish Dragon's charring.' She laughed again.

'Sorry' she smiled tilting her head down. 'Do you need me to soothe your burns?' she asked, stroking his chest. He kissed her again.

'Yes, please.'

Charlie leaned across to turn on the lamp a while later, the sun having set on them while they were otherwise occupied. It illuminated the couple tangled in the bedsheets and each other. He smiled down at her, reaching down to unpin her hair.

'Thank you.' She said, letting him run his fingers through her hair.

'At least we seem to get that bit right.' He said, kissing her forehead.

'Mmm' she sighed, snuggling herself closer to him. 'I suppose we just have to work on the other bits. I'm sorry I didn't just come out and tell you. I know I should have done. I'm much happier when we are in agreement.' She admitted, confirming something he'd said to her a long time ago.

'Me too. You can always talk to me, love. I know I can be a bit of an old fossil sometimes, but I can't stay grumpy with you for long. I promise to think before I speak in future and if I say something that upsets you, tell me. You do a thousand and one things every day that are wonderful that I can happily compliment you on.' She laughed.

'I want you to be able to tell me when you're not happy, I'd just prefer it if you were a bit nicer about _how_ you said it.'

'I can do that.'

'I will try, I promise I'll try.' He nodded. She smiled at him. 'Come on. We've got a busy day tomorrow if they're coming back.' She sat up looking around. 'What happened to my nightgown anyway? It was under my pillow.' He laughed, stroking her arm.

'Do you really need it?' he teased. She looked back at him, blushing.

'Get up and light the fire then and you can pick the blankets up off the floor. You'll have to brave my cold feet if you don't.' he shuddered, hauling himself out of bed.

'Fate worse than death.' He said, picking the blanket and throw off the floor and dropping them on top of her. When he'd retuned to bed and they'd organised the covers, she burrowed herself into his side again.

'I liked sitting on the sofa next to you today.' She noted, 'sitting in two separate chairs isn't anywhere near as nice.'

'We can treat ourselves if you like.'

'I'd like that.'

'It can be symbolic' he continued. 'Of our new efforts to share in all things.'


	8. Chapter 8

**Episode Eight**

 _ **So this one is an odd mix of moments as we go through S6.8. Hopefully they make sense as to where they fall into the episode. I've borrowed a few snippets of dialogue from the show to help with where they go.**_

Mr Carson stood in the kitchens aghast at the very idea that his employers should be dragged through Mrs Patmore's scandalous first bed and breakfast guests was horrifying. He was equally unnerved to find that his wife was not on his side.

'It's their choice, Mr Carson. There are grown people, surely.' She said.

'Well.' He scoffed 'I've always known women were ruthless, but I didn't think I'd find the proof of it in my own wife.' Mr Carson said with a huff. He turned and walked away. Her face remained stern and resolute.

'And there's me thinking how kind they were to come to the rescue.' Mrs Patmore commented, disappointedly.

'And so they are, just tell them yes and arrange the day.' Mrs Hughes said. Taking a second look at the back of her retreating husband.

'Hm.' Was Mrs Patmore's only response for a moment. Daisy smirked. 'You're sure that's a good idea.' Mrs Patmore said once she was sure she'd heard the door to the butler's pantry close. Mrs Hughes chuckled.

'It'll be fine. Don't worry about him.'

'Smooth things over later, will you?' Mrs Patmore teased. Elsie laughed, shaking her head. Daisy disappeared into the pantry and the cook took a moment to speak to the housekeeper alone. 'Are you two all right now after the dinner debacle?'

'Yes. I think so. It was always going to take us a while to adjust that's for sure, but we'll muddle through.'

'And the _other_ thing?' Mrs Patmore said, double checking they were alone. A distinctly red hue came into the housekeepers cheeks.

'Mrs Patmore!' she hissed.

'Just checking.' She teased, laughing. 'Come on. I need something to cheer me up.' Elsie shook her head and laughed. She folded her arms and turned her head away from her friend. 'That good 'eh!'

'Oh! Shut up!' she laughed. 'Pick your day and get on with something useful. I have things to be doing.'

'Things? Or butlers?' she whispered. Mrs Hughes eyes went wide and she left the room shaking her head.

Her face was white as a sheet when she opened his pantry door some time later, without knocking he noted. That was unusual. She shut the door quickly. He knew something was wrong.

'Everything all righ…'

'No.' She interrupted him quickly. 'Mr Barrow is in the bathroom upstairs, Miss Baxter and Andy found him. He's cut his wrists, Anna's gone for the doctor. I'm going up now, I need you to tell His Lordship.'

'He's… God in heaven.' He rose from his chair and stepped towards her, reaching for her hand. He gave it a gentle squeeze.

'Please, just…His Lordship…'

'I know. I'll back as quickly as I can.' He hurried up the stairs with her, leaving her at the first landing to head up to the servants rooms while entered the main house. His only thoughts were of his clearly shaken wife.

He met her on the stairs again an hour later. She'd regained some of the colour in her cheeks and Doctor Clarkson was beside her. The man gave the butler a brief nod before continuing down the stairs.

'How is he?' Charlie asked.

'My sitting room.' She said, quickly descending the stairs. Once she'd safely shut the door behind him, she allowed him to take her hand again. His thumb gently running over the back of it soothingly. 'Doctor Clarkson says he'll be fine. He's had to have a few stitches and he's advised we keep a very close eye on him but he sees no reason he shouldn't fully recover. Physically at any rate.'

'Good.' Charlie paused, rubbing his free hand over his forehead. 'I'll go and speak to him later.' Her eyes snapped to his. 'Not to reprimand him, love. I'm not totally heartless. I suspect some of the blame falls on my head for this, I know I've been harsh. I've just…'

'Don't…' she began, resting her free hand on his chest. 'Don't even let those thoughts enter your head. Just reassure him and we can address anything else when he's feeling better.' He nodded. 'Come on, we should get on. If anyone asks, he's got the flu.'

'I think I'll speak to His Lordship, perhaps we can give Barrow some reassurance that he can stay for the foreseeable future.'

'Thank you. I think that is a good idea.' She gave his hand another squeeze, before returning to her duties.

'And how are you?' He asked finally. He had been worried about her all day, she had managed to keep a brave face all afternoon, but now they were alone in their own home, she could let her guard down. She smiled weakly.

'I can't believe he was so unhappy.' Tears tumbled down her cheeks and he took her into his arms and let her sob. He ran his hands up and down her back, whispering reassuring words into her hair.

'You can't blame yourself.' He said eventually as she calmed down. 'We can just be thankful that Miss Baxter found him in time and we'll get him back on his feet.' She smiled back at him.

'You've changed your tune.' He sighed. 'Sorry. That was unfair.'

'Come on. We're both tired and in need of a good sleep.' A small smile appeared on her lips. 'What?'

'After you left Mrs Patmore and I earlier she wanted to know if I was going to smooth you over later.' She said with a laugh.

'What do you mean?' he said looking shocked.

'She's come to the conclusion that following the conversation I made you have with her before our wedding and our apparent marital bliss that we must be at it like rabbits.'

'I hope you…' he began, then stopped abruptly. She waited, several emotions playing across his face. 'I was about to say I hope you set her straight, but I'm not quite sure that would have produced the desired outcome.' They both burst into fits of laughter.

'You seem less curmudgeonly now.' She noted later as Charlie whistled as he made her tea in their kitchen.

'Hmm?' he looked up at her.

'You've gone from old curmudgeon to Cheerful Charlie in an afternoon, dear.' She observed, accepting her tea. 'Is it the return of the Dowager, Lady Mary's engagement or both?' He kissed the top of her head before sitting down.

'The presence of my lovely wife.' she laughed.

'Well saved. You are relieved though aren't you, that she's happy.' he nodded.

'She was kissing him in the library when I took the tea in.' she laughed.

'How scandalous!' he laughed too. 'Now, I have other exciting developments for you.'

'Oh yes?' raised an eyebrow and took a sip of his tea.

'Sometime around New Year, a little baby Bates will be joining us.'

'I see.' She frowned.

'Curmudgeon.' She stated. He nudged his foot gently against the side of her leg.

'Sorry. I'm very pleased for them. They deserve all the happiness in the world. How is Anna?'

'Well. Apprehensive, but she's happy, there's no doubt about that.'

She tilted her head to look at him. His eyes were glistening with tears in the morning sun. She slipped her hand into his, not caring that they were surrounded by people. The last time she had heard anyone say wedding vows they had been their own and she was feeling sentimental. He smiled at her.

'We'd best get to the cart, they'll all beat us there if we're not careful.' She said.

'Let them. They have it in hand and I'd like to walk back with you, if you don't mind.'

'Not at all. I'd prefer it, if you're sure?' He nodded. Elsie stopped Thomas as he walked past them to relay the message and hold down the fort, before they slowly ambled across the village square.

'Are you still happy?' he asked as they reached the quieter path back towards the abbey.

'Of course I am, why do you ask that?'

'Well it's just, we haven't exactly had the easiest first few months of marriage and I worry you'll regret being stuck with this old curmudgeon.'

'No.' she said quickly. 'I want to be stuck with you Charlie.' She stopped, stood in front of him and took hold of his other hand. 'We knew it wasn't going to be easy, we've been on our own for a long time and no marriage is perfectly sunny all the time. But I am happy. I love you, even when you are being a grumpy curmudgeon. We'll fight, we'll disagree, we always have done, but I wouldn't trade you or our life together for anyone. Do you understand?' he nodded.

'I can't put it as eloquently as that, but I feel the same.'

'Good.' She said laughing as they continued their walk.

'You did rather a nice job on our wedding day.'

'Hmm, and I meant every word.' He gave her a quick peck on the lips before they set about their journey with a little more purpose. There was only so long either of them felt it was reasonable to leave the footmen and Mr Barrow in charge today.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thoughts on the shaking**

It had been little moments to begin with, she'd caught the edge of a paper quiver in his hand, or his touch on her bare skin had been a little lighter and more feathered. But over time it became more obvious. Once or twice he'd spilt his tea at breakfast or his wine glass had shifted to his left hand at dinner. She'd tried to ignore it, but it was becoming more obvious. If she was honest with herself her concern was not entirely about his well-being, although naturally she was worried. No, what concerned her most was that he had not confided in her. As butler and housekeeper he would not have told her something like that, just as she had not directly told him about her cancer scare. But now, as his wife, things were different. She was supposed to look after him, to know his secrets and guard them herself. They were a partnership and the fact that he'd chosen not to confide in her filled her with worry, more so than the simple worry over his health had done with his other concerns in the past. She resolved to speak to him when they got home.

It was the shaking papers that caught her eye in the office one afternoon. He was too busy grumbling about Anna working in her condition to follow up on it in that moment. She resolved to speak to him later that evening when they were alone in the cottage. She didn't imagine it would be a short or quiet conversation and more importantly she didn't imagine they would manage enough uninterrupted minutes. She allowed herself a small smile at the idea that this would have been what being parents together would have been like. She shoved the thought unceremoniously out of her head. She didn't want to consider what might have beens and what they could not have.

When Charlie came downstairs later that evening however, he was not Charlie, but grumpy Mr Carson. He barely spoke to her as he passed. She raised an eyebrow at Mr Molesley who shook his head. She turned back into her sitting room. To be followed by Mr Barrow.

'Everything all right, Mr Barrow?' She asked as he pushed the door to behind him, a white tablecloth in his hands.

'Two things, Mrs Hughes, if you have a moment?'

'Of course.' She smiled kindly.

'Firstly, I wanted to say thank you. For everything you did that day and well, for everything before that too. No matter what I've done wrong, you have always been there when I've needed a bit of support and I'm very grateful. I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused over the years, but you've always been considerate and kind and I appreciate it very much.' She smiled at him, tears in her eyes.

'You don't need to thank me, it is part of my job.'

'I know. Welfare of the staff and all, but you take everyone under your wing here. You tell us off when we've done something stupid, you offer us advice and a listening ear, and you're always there with a good pep talk when we need it too. It's never gone unnoticed Mrs Hughes, but I thought you deserved to hear it for a change.' She was tearing up at his words now.

'Thank you, Thomas. I do appreciate you saying it.' She paused for a moment, then smiled. 'I am very proud of you. You've come so far and I am sure you will find a place that makes you happy. You can be such a lovely man and you really do deserve some good fortune now.'

'Thank you. I never really got on with my own mother Mrs Hughes, I could never count on her when I needed her if I'd done something wrong. Which was often.' She chuckled. 'I've discovered that service is littered with orphans and sons and daughters with less than loving families. But I've also learned that there are mothers here too. Of a different sort mind, but Downton is very lucky that it has one like you. I've certainly been in need of you often. I think if I'd had a choice of any one, I'd have picked you.' Several tears trickled down her cheeks now.

'Wherever you go, Thomas. You can trust that I will always be there to support you, if you're in need of me.' She placed a gentle hand on his arm and he smiled. The paused for a few moments smiling at each other. She laughed after a while. 'Come on. We should get on with something useful. What are you doing with the table cloth?'

'Oh. Mr Carson spilt wine earlier, I was bringing it down to soak. It was red unfortunately.' She blinked at him.

'He spilt wine? He's never…' Her face paled slightly.

'I know. He looked very shaken afterwards. I'll go and sort the cloth, I think he needs Mrs Carson more than the table cloth needs Mrs Hughes.' She smiled gently.

'Now, don't you get cheeky on me, Mr Barrow.' She teased, before thanking him and going in search of her husband.

She spotted him by the door collecting both of their coats. He smiled weakly at her, holding up her coat for her to slip her arms in. He didn't say anything else as he handed her hat to her. She put it on and stepped into the kitchen to tell Mrs Patmore they were leaving.

They walked in silence towards the cottage. She had made one attempt at conversation, but he didn't respond so she dropped the subject. Only later when they were sat in bed, him staring blankly at an open book, her gently plaiting her hair did she try again.

'Do you want to talk about it, love?' she asked, reaching for the ribbon in her lap and tying her hair. He shuffled his book, before closing it and looking at her. Tears filled his eyes.

'It's silly.' He said.

'You're even sillier if you suffer on your own. Now, out with it.' He remained silent for a few moments. She could see he was thinking about what to tell her. She gently laid her hand over his and began to gently stroke his fingers. They weren't entirely still under her touch, but she waited for him to say something.

'I spilled the wine at dinner.' He sighed, sadly.

'I know.' She replied, gently, her fingers still caressing the back of his.

'I've never spilt wine before and certainly not in front of the family. I'm so ashamed, I don't know what came over me.'

'There's no need to be. I'm sure it was an accident. And certainly, His Lordship wouldn't think anything less of you for it.' He smiled weakly at her.

'Thank you, Elsie. You always could talk sense into me.'

'Do you want to talk about it some more?' she asked, offering him a window to admit the shaking, but he didn't take the hint. His hand slipped from hers and he reached for her neck, gently caressing the skin with his fingertips.

'No, I don't want to talk. I just want to hold my beautiful wife for a while. Would she mind?' Elsie smiled.

'It depends where you're hiding her, Charlie. There's not much more room in here with both of us.' He laid down, pulling her with him, a smirk resting on his lips. One hand settled on her hip, the other went back to her neck as he dipped his head to kiss her. He gazed down at her as the broke apart and smiled at her lovingly. His hand moved from her neck to her cheek, the other running gentle circles over her hip and lower stomach through her nightgown. He pressed another kiss to her lips before smiling at her.

'I thank God every day for you, Elsie Hughes.' He admitted, continuing his gentle caresses.

'Carson.' She corrected.

'No.' He replied and she looked puzzled. 'For years,' he continued before she could argue with him. 'Decades probably, every time I've needed to rely on someone, there you were. Always at my side. Always with a kind word, some advice, a shoulder to cry on. I can't believe it took me so long to ask you to marry me. I keep thinking back. You held my hand all night when I had the Spanish Flu didn't you. When I was running a fever and hallucinating all night.' She laughed.

'You know I did. I wasn't about to let anything happen to you.' He wrapped his arms round her and pulled her to his chest. His hands began to gently rub her back, the gentle quiver in them more obvious now she had noticed it.

'I always liked my job before, but working with you beside me was different. I'm very grateful that I've been lucky enough to spend the last twenty seven years working with my best friend. Even when we haven't always agreed I always knew I could count on you on the things that mattered most. And I'm sorry to say all that was Elsie Hughes. I wish I'd been brave enough to ask her to be my Mrs Carson all those years ago…'

'Don't' she said firmly. 'We wouldn't have managed it, love. We weren't the people we are now and the world isn't what it once was. You know we wouldn't have been able to both stay on and I couldn't have left Becky nor would I have asked you to leave your post and us gone and worked somewhere else. We were certainly slow on the uptake after Anna and Mr Bates set a nice precedent for us, but I wouldn't have asked for a different life. Not really.'

'We could have had a family, Els, we could…' She shook her head against his chest and he looked down at her.

'I think we did.' She admitted with a smile. 'Mr Barrow said something to me today about being a sort of surrogate mother to the household staff and I think he was right, Charlie. He talked about how service is so often littered with orphans and broken hearted children abandoned by their families. Look at Anna and Daisy, their families abandoned them long ago and it's us they come to when they need a parent. We praise them for their achievements and punish them for their rule breaking. We love them when they're sad, or ill or hurt or homesick. That night when Anna… when… she was in the corner of my sitting room. It was me she came to in the worst moment of her life. Me, she let hold her and dry her tears and tend to her cuts and bruises. We have had a family, Charlie, just not the conventional kind.'

'See, you are quite marvellous, Mrs Carson. I should never have questioned you.' She chuckled. 'What else did Mr Barrow have to say? He seems to have had quite an effect on you.'

'He wanted to thank me for that day and for many others before. You do know he finds his way to me after you've scolded him don't you?' He kissed her forehead.

'Hmm, yes,' he said kissing her again. 'Just like a son would run to his mother when he got into trouble with his father.'

'He's come so far since his scheming days with Miss O'Brien. I hope so much that he gets some good luck soon. I can't bear to see him suffer anymore.'

'I know, darling, I know. I do feel for him really. I know I don't always know how to say it to him, but I hope for the same.' She nodded.

'He washed the table cloth out for you tonight. He didn't want one of the maids to find it in the morning, and he said I needed to be with you, not in the laundry doing it myself.' She could feel him tense at her words and she knew how much they meant to him.

'I…I'll thank him tomorrow.' He managed to whisper. They held each other for a few moments more before his arms pulled her closer and he began to chuckle. 'They all knew didn't they, before we got married. They knew if I needed pacifying to send you, or if they wanted something that I would say no to, that they had to get you on side to persuade me.' She laughed too.

'I'm afraid so, darling. Right up to the Dowager Countess herself!'

They lay in each other's arms for a while before Elsie felt Charlie's breathing even out and his head settled against her shoulder. She felt warm and safe wrapped in his arms. The worry of the shaking and what it meant still played on her mind. She was going to have to brave the conversation eventually, if he wasn't going to share it with her, but for now she was content to sleep beside him. He would set her mind at ease soon enough, she was sure of it. Perhaps it was nothing at all.

Unfortunately, when the next day dawned and she watched his hands tremble around his tea cup in the kitchen, she knew he wasn't going to talk. She was reassured by one look at the cook that she had not seen, but she was not satisfied to wait for him to talk anymore. It wasn't her imagination, it wasn't just a passing thing. She needed to know what was happening. She needed him to confide in her and if he was not going to, she had no choice but to ask him directly. She took a deep breath, placed her tea cup down and followed him to his pantry. She needed to do this now.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Love Nest**

 _ **Bless the lovely Mrs Patmore, for this plot bunny that would not leave. I love the 'love nest' comment. Thank you to all my lovely reviewers so far. I didn't expect so many, my fan fic writing arm is very rusty, but I'm glad you're all enjoying it. There seems to be a glitch in the last 6 or 7 of them and the website won't let me read them, but I shall reply as soon as I can. I have a few more chapters in mind, but sadly it's back to work now, so I might not be so frequently updating.**_

Naturally, of course, her plan had not panned out in the way she had imagined. One of the 'children' had interrupted. She had contemplated ploughing on and having the conversation then and there, but the idea of Mr Molesley leaving too had clearly put him in a foul mood so she had given up, resolving to readdress the issue later. She had known the man long enough to be able to discern his mood at fifty paces and pick and choose what to ask him and when to get the best results, particularly regarding matters to do with the house. She was finding choosing moments to discuss more personal matters more challenging. They weren't the sort of thing they could discuss in the servants hall or walking down a corridor. Maybe she'd try after dinner.

The moment unfortunately hadn't presented itself again for several days. It was clear he was trying to avoid the issue. He didn't want to admit what was happening, she understood that, but she was also worried. She didn't know what could have caused the shaking, beyond being an alcoholic and she was fairly certain that wasn't the case. She wanted to encourage him to speak to Doctor Clarkson, maybe there was something he could do for them. And she meant them, it almost felt like her health was in the balance too. She also remembered how hard it had been when she thought she may be ill. She had not wanted to burden him with her worries, but she had known even then, that talking to him would have made her feel infinitely better. They'd always confided in each other on house matters and she had discovered long ago the benefits of sharing their personal ones too.

It was Friday evening and once again, he'd spilt more wine. He had arrived in her sitting room and she knew instantly what had happened. She didn't say anything immediately, but had Daisy fetch them tea and she poured him a cup. Finally, he began to explain himself. Of course he didn't get far before they were interrupted by one of his more demanding children, Lady Mary.

He had seemed slightly calmer after their conversation. But much to her dismay, she was not. She had thought him explaining would help, but her worry seemed to have doubled. And over the next few days it only seemed to get worse. She had been on the verge of tears in front of Mrs Patmore and Daisy, when she'd gone in to say goodnight. Now, walking home, she couldn't even look at him. Suddenly she was struck by his mortality. For the first time she truly regretted them having waited so long to marry. There was never going to be enough time and now, if he was ill, maybe even less. She was being silly, she knew they needed to see the doctor before she could start worrying about that. But she did worry. She had always worried after him, the anxiety attack, the Spanish flu, all of it worried her.

'Are you all right?' Mr Carson asked his wife as they walked along the moonlit lane back towards their cottage. She didn't respond, her gaze remained fixed on a point on the ground ahead of her, but he wasn't sure she was really looking at anything. He slipped his left hand into her right and raised it to his mouth, her gaze lifted to his. He pressed a gentle kiss to the back of her gloved hand. She smiled. 'You're a long way away tonight.' He observed, lowering their joined hands, but keeping hers clasped securely in his.

'Sorry, I was just thinking.' She said, sighing heavily.

'Penny for them?' He asked.

'They're not worth all that, love.' He raised an eyebrow at her attempt to avoid the subject.

'They are to me.' He replied solemnly. She turned her head forward to their cottage, a smile playing on her lips.

'Mrs Patmore called this our love nest, earlier'. His eyebrows shot up and he made a disgruntled sound somewhere between a gasp, a cough and a 'hmph'. She laughed, the lost look disappearing from her face. 'You mean it it's not?' She asked, reluctantly removing her hand from his to fish the key from her handbag, a coy smile now playing on her lips.

'You know that's not what I meant.' He said, stopping at the door for her to open it. She paused in the open doorway, when a large pair of hands rested on her hips, pulling her back to rest against him. She felt his warm breath against her ear as he placed a gentle kiss to her cheek. His arms had snaked round her waist and he held her closer. She shivered as a second kiss landed on her neck. 'I don't dispute the love nesting, darling. I happen to agree. I'm just not sure I'm comfortable with Mrs Patmore calling it that.' She chuckled and attempted to move into the house, but his hold on her prevented her from getting anywhere.

'Come on. Let me get in the door.' She prized his hands open and stepped into the hallway. He followed, shutting the door behind him and turning the key in the lock. They removed each other's coats, hands lingering on each other longer than strictly necessary.

'Thank you for what you said to Mr Barrow today. It meant a great deal to him.' She said as they made tea.

'I did mean it. In the end, I am proud of him.'

'I know you are and I'm very glad you told him.'

'I think he appreciated your demand too.' He teased, letting her pour him a cup. She smiled. 'I wouldn't mind if you made that sort of demand of me now and then.' She laughed.

'I'll remember that. I'll come and find you next time I miss you while you're up serving dinner. I'm sure His Lordship won't mind.' He reached to take her hand and kissed the back of it. Tears welled up in her eyes again. She had managed to hold her emotions in check as they walked back, but now alone in their own home, she had lost her control. The tears that had threatened to fall in the kitchen now tumbled down her cheeks. She shuddered and began to sob quietly as she looked at him, unable to remove her gaze or stop herself crying.

'Oh, Elsie.' He whispered softly. He moved his chair closer to hers, somehow keeping his hand in hers. He sat beside her and pulled her into his lap, holding her to him. She rested her head on his shoulder, wrapped her arms tightly round him and continued to cry. His large hands caressed her back and her thigh as he held her close to him. She stuttered, trying to bring her sobs under control but it was no use. He rocked her gently and muttered soothing words in between placing kisses on her head. It took several very long minutes for her to stop shaking and sobbing, but the tears were still tumbling down her cheeks as she lifted her head to look at him.

'I'm sorry.' She snuffled eventually. 'I was trying to be strong and…' he shushed her and gently ran his fingers shakily across her lips.

'You're worrying about me.' He said and she nodded. 'Don't. I don't want you to. You didn't sign on for this and I'll be damned if I'm making you stick with me through this. I can barely do my job now, I don't expect you to look after me. I saw what this did to Dad and Grandpa and I'm not going to put you through that. My mother had to care for them both and it was hard work. You don't deserve that.' He stopped as Elsie stood, her hands on her hips. Her tears had ceased at his words and calmed her sobs better than any soothing words could have done. He flinched. She was about to breathe fire and he knew it.

'Charles Ernest Carson! How dare you even suggest what you are about to? Don't you dare be honourable now because I'm not having it! In case you didn't notice, our wedding vows included a promise to love each other 'in sickness and in health'! Secondly, and I can't believe I have to remind you again, I am your wife! I love you! And if you think for one second that I would ever consider or want to leave you then you are sorely mistaken.' She paused slightly before continuing in a softer tone. 'You said you wanted to be stuck with me. Well, you got your wish. I'm not going anywhere.' She took a deep shuddering breath and looked at him. He blinked slowly and began to laugh.

'Thank you.' He said taking her hands and pulling her to stand between his knees.

'I mean it Charlie.' She freed her hands and ran them up his arms and onto his shoulders. His came to rest on her hips. 'The only thing worse than this would be not being with you, and I'd like to hope that you'd say the same when you've thought about it. Or are you still not in your right mind?' she teased.

'No, I'm not in my right mind am I?' She sat herself back down on his lap again.

'I'll make an appointment with the Doctor anyway. There have been many medical advances since your grandfather's day, there might be something he can recommend, or at the very least identify what's happening.' He agreed.

'Don't get your hopes up, there's probably nothing he can do.'

'Even so,' she challenged, strength coming back into her voice, 'we're going anyway.' He reluctantly agreed and they drank their cold tea in silence. Elsie remained sat in his lap.

Much later they lay in bed together, Charles spooned behind his wife. Their skin was flushed and warm.

'I'm sorry I was so upset. I didn't want to make you feel any worse, I knew you were worried and I just added to it by exploding all over you like that.' She admitted to the darkened bedroom. He ran the backs his fingers leisurely up and down her bare arm.

'You're supposed to be able to do that, Elsie. I should have noticed that you were worried and upset too. You can always talk to me. Even when I'm a grumpy curmudgeon who's not in his right mind.' She chuckled, snuggling herself closer to him. They lost themselves in thought for a few moments, perfectly content to lie in each other's arms. Eventually, Elsie rolled over to face him, his hands snaking round her back.

'I love you, Charlie' she said. 'And I promise to tell you how I'm feeling more often and not keeping it cooped up inside, if you promise the same. Whatever happens, whatever you can or can't do, there is nothing that will ever make me want to be apart from you. Anything we have to face, like we always have, we will face together.' He pressed his lips to hers.

'I promise, my darling.' He paused before finally admitting, 'I'm not going to manage to do this job much longer without His Lordship noticing.'

'Then we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. If I need to keep working I will, if I have to stop and be here for you then I will. We have the house. If we need the income then we can rent it or if we need to sell it then we can.'

'I have enough if you need me to help with Becky. If you have to stop working and look after me then that will have to be your compromise.' Elsie shifted awkwardly, she didn't want him to have to look after he sister, she had never meant for him to need to do that. 'There has always been a pension scheme from the family too. We should be able to manage.' She sighed, pausing for a moment.

'Then we have a plan.' She said finally.

'I'm sorry I will become a burden to you, that wasn't what I intended at all.'

'I know. But it's not really a burden if it's one I would willingly take on. I will be here, whatever you need.' He sighed.

'Come on. I've had enough of all this heavy emotional talk. I have a more important bone to pick with you, Mrs Hughes. You've not been entirely honest with me.'

'I beg your pardon?' she said teasingly.

'You told me,' he said, reaching to turn on the bedside light, 'several months ago, that I could have you, warts and all. Well, Mrs Hughes, I have looked very very carefully at every single inch of you and I have come to the conclusion that you were not honest. I have not found a single wart anywhere in sight.' She laughed, tears springing to her eyes as she reached to stroke his face. He placed a gentle kiss on her lips. 'What do you have to say for yourself?'

'You perhaps haven't looked hard enough, do you need to check again?'

'Are you suggesting that I have not being paying enough attention to you when we make love?' she gave an exaggerated mock gasp.

'Of course not, Mr Carson, I wouldn't ever dream of suggesting such a thing.'

'Good.' He paused. 'I think I should check again to be sure, but I would like an explanation for your deception, Mrs Hughes.' She giggled as he began to kiss her cheeks, her neck and down her chest.

'They're metaphorical' she breathed. He looked up, smirking. 'But please feel free to continue checking, I wouldn't want to deceive you further unwittingly.'

'Are there any places in particular you would like me to double check for you? Anywhere you can't see very well perhaps?' He teased. She pulled the covers from them and smiled, batting her eyelashes at him flirtatiously.

'Just here.' She pointed to a spot on her neck, just below her ear. He pressed his lips to where here finger had been and pressed several kisses to the spot and the surrounding area.

'Nope, none here' he said, sitting up slightly to look down at her.

'Here?' she suggested, her fingers tracing a path just below her breasts. He took his time kissing them, trailing his tongue and gently sucking the skin alternately causing her to sigh and moan gently. After several moments he let go, looking at her.

'Nope. Anywhere else?' she smiled at him.

'Erm…' she took her fingers to the inside of her bare thigh and ran her hand down it. 'There could be some here. You'd have to check very thoroughly indeed though, I can't see there at all.' He growled and shuffled down the bed. Her entire body shifted up to meet his lips and she let out a series of moans and gasps.

'I'm going to get you a sign for Christmas.' He said, taking her hand as they began to walk to the abbey the next morning, both significantly happier than the day before.

'Oh yes, and what will it say?'

'It's for the front door.' He explained, 'It's going to read 'The Carson's Love Nest, do not disturb.'

'Perhaps just 'The Carson's Love Nest' I wouldn't want to appear rude,' she paused to smile before continuing 'and I suspect that will be a sufficient deterrent to most people.' They laughed. 'Come on, we're going to be very late and I'm not missing breakfast today. I'm starving.'

'And why would that be?' he teased, his own stomach rumbling loudly.

'You know good and well why, husband and I'll thank you not to forget it in a hurry.'

'I'm still not sure I checked everywhere. I didn't get to your toes at all last night.' She let out a loud laugh and quickly put her hand to her mouth.

'Stop it! Anyone could hear us!' she hissed.

'I will if you promise I can check tonight.'

'Oh, I promise. Now give me a proper kiss before we get to work. I don't want to have to wait until our meeting later to steal one.'

'You seem brighter today.' Mrs Patmore observed later when she and Mrs Hughes were alone in her sitting room drinking tea in the mid-afternoon lull. Elsie took a sip of her tea and smiled.

'I am. Sorry, if I worried you. I was being silly.'

'You're never silly, Mrs Hughes.' The housekeeper raised her eyebrows, 'Well, only occasionally, but I'm glad you resolved whatever it was.'

'Thank you. You'll be pleased to know we are managing actual productive conversations these days about matters unrelated to the house.' Mrs Patmore laughed into her tea.

'But what about the ones relating to _other_ matters.'

'A lady never tells.'

'Yes, but you're not a lady.'

'No.' She observed taking her final sip of tea. 'Surprisingly, given where we started, that's not a problem. We're er… nesting very nicely thank you.' The pair dissolved into girlish giggles.

'And what's so funny?' Mr Carson asked as he appeared in the doorway. Seeing the state of his wife and cook he raised an eyebrow. Mrs Patmore was first to recover. She stood and poured him a cup of tea, gesturing for him to take her vacant seat.

'We were just discussing a pair of great tits nesting at the end of the path out there.' She said, gesturing vaguely towards the back door with a smirk before leaving them to it, shutting the door behind her. Charles watched his wife dissolve into laughter again, shaking her head. Unable to explain, she reached over and planted a gentle kiss on his lips.


	11. Chapter 11

**Christmas Eve**

 _ **Of course the Carson's would have marked the 1 year anniversary of their engagement, but as it was Christmas Eve, I suspected they would have been a little busy too. This is a moment mid-afternoon where I let a few plot bunnies escape. Mid-way through the CS, Edith says she thinks that Carson must know about Marigold because Anna and Mrs Hughes do. Robert thinks that he would faint…**_

Elsie sat opposite her husband at the dining table in the kitchen of their love nest. She had her eyes closed and had for some time. She was getting slightly impatient.

'Can I open them yet?' she said for the third time. He groaned aloud, but smiled lovingly at her, shaking his head and stepping towards her.

'Patience is a virtue, my love.' He teased, she could tell he was closer than he had been before. She heard him place something heavy on the table. 'All right, now you may open your eyes.' She did and gasped at the sight in front of her. There were candles on the table, two glasses of red wine and a large bunch of flowers in a vase. Her eyes dropped to the thing he'd placed right in front of her and found a very large chocolate cake, still slightly warm. She looked back at him. 'I made it myself.' He said proudly.

'You…what?' Elise's face displayed a mixture of pride and pleasant surprise. Her heart swelled at the thought.

'The cake, Mrs Patmore had to give me a recipe and few instructions, but I don't think it turned out too badly. The first one I made sank a bit, but that looks like it might be just about edible. I haven't tasted it yet though, so don't get your hopes up too high.' As he had been speaking her eyes had filled with tears, but she was beaming.

'You wonderful, wonderful man.' She gushed, lovingly. She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as she continued to smile. She had wondered where he had hidden himself all morning. He had walked to the abbey with her, then been mysteriously absent at lunchtime, leaving only a vague message with Mrs Patmore. She realised now they were in it together. Also she'd probably been set up slightly when Miss Baxter had her upstairs making beds ready for the wedding guests arriving on Boxing Day and all morning.

'It's nowhere near what you deserve.' He continued. 'I wish I had been able to take you somewhere for dinner or away, or something, but I didn't think I'd manage to get His Lordship's approval for that. I was pushing it asking for a bit Christmas Eve off really. We've got to be back for dinner later and the usual party, but I thought we could sneak a few hours.' She reached out and took his hands.

'This is perfect.' She said smiling. She ran her thumbs across the back of his hands before he flinched and snatched the right one away. 'What is it?' she asked, her face full of fear and concern.

'Sorry.' He said sitting down. 'I caught my hand getting it out of the oven. I was shaking too much, I think it may have been more nerves than this stupid shaking though.' She lifted the hand with his and placed a gentle kiss on the edge of the fiercely red skin.

'You poor brave soldier.' She said teasingly. 'Thank you.' She continued, her own fingers trembling slightly with the emotion. 'It was a lovely idea, my love.' She shook her head, unable to formulate the words to truly convey how happy she was. Instead she leant closer to him and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, her fingers lacing with his.

'I had to do something special.' He said after a few moments, a smile playing at the edge of his lips. 'Can you believe it's been a whole year since the night you agreed to marry me?' he asked.

'Yes and no. Some days it barely seems five minutes ago and others it feels like a lifetime. I feel like we've been married much longer than we have.' She admitted.

'Let's be honest, we were married in everything but bed and name for decades.' She laughed, reaching up to stroke his cheek.

'True.' She said, she thought for a moment before continuing. 'For the record, I prefer having your name and sharing your bed.' She blushed, before quickly changing the subject. 'Now, are we going to taste this delicious looking cake my lovely husband has made for us?'

With a slice each in front of them and a glass of wine in hand they toasted themselves and their marriage. Elsie took a bite of the cake and her eyes went wide. Charles looked worried. She finished her mouthful with a grin.

'Don't look quite so terrified. It's delicious. Thank you, it's a lovely treat.' Relief washed over his face and he smiled too. They ate their cake quietly for a few moments, making idle conversation about the house and the things they had done that morning. Charles let out a heavy sigh as a piece of cake tumbled off his shaking fork. Elsie put hers down having finished her slice and took the fork from him. She stabbed the fallen piece and held it up to his mouth, smiling lovingly at him. He took his bite and tried to take the fork back, but she scooped another piece onto it.

'I feel like a child' he said sadly when she laid the fork on the empty place.

'You don't look much like one.' She teased. He gave her a weak smile. She took his hands and rubbed them gently in her own.

'I nearly spilt all that soup down me at lunch yesterday. I felt like such a fool.'

'I'm sorry. I'll have a discrete word with Mrs Patmore, perhaps we can avoid soup on the menu for a while. Or maybe schedule it on days we can be here and I'll make us something else.' She offered, her hands still caressing his. He watched the movement of her fingers.

'The only seem to be steady when you've got hold of them.' He uttered, sadly.

'You can always hold my hand if you need to feel steady.' She said gently.

'If only we had known what that would really mean.' Charles sighed heavily at his words, before smiling forlornly. 'I prefer it when you make it sound risqué.' He growled softly, trying to lighten the weight of sadness in his chest.

'I can do that too if you'd like.' She whispered, coyly, running her fingers gently along his wrist.

'I'll have to speak to His Lordship in the New Year.' He sighed heavily with his words. 'We can't carry on like this much longer. He's already been giving Andy funny looks every time he serves the wine at dinner, I'm going to have to come clean.' She nodded.

'We'll get through the wedding, then we can speak to him.' She lifted her eyes to his and with as much love and honesty she could show him she continued. 'Whatever happens, whatever decision you need to make, I'll be there. Anything that you need, you've got me, my love.' Her hands had not left his, and they had remained still in her grasp.

'I know, I can manage for now, I think.' He admitted. He looked down at their joined hands. He turned his hands over and caressed her fingers against his own. 'Thank you. I'd list everything I'm thankful for, but we'd be here for months. I don't know what I'd do without you.' He sighed.

'Come on, we were celebrating a moment ago. Let's not worry about the future now. We're here now and I love you very much, let's just enjoy that for now.'

'You're right of course, my Elsie.'

'It has been known.' She teased, trying to draw a smile back onto her husband's face. His expression shifted slightly, but it wasn't really a smile. They sat in silence for a while, hands intertwined, gently caressing each other. Words weren't necessary, their touch was enough to comfort one another.

'How was Anna today?' he asked eventually, needing to think of something different.

'She's managing. I've been trying to get her to rest, but naturally she won't.' Elsie explained.

'Hmm, like someone else I know.' He said. She rolled her eyes at him.

'Thank you.' She raised her eyebrows and rolled her eyes again. He laughed. 'Her Ladyship mentioned that Miss Marigold will be going up to Brancaster when they return from honeymoon. Anna is sorting through her things for me to pack next week.'

'Lady Edith is fond of that girl isn't she?' Charlie asked. Elsie nodded. 'It seems odd now. She's to be married, she'll likely have children of her own. Why does a little orphan mean so much to her?' Elsie sighed.

'You want the truth?' she asked.

'You know it?' he was a little surprised by her words, but then instantly not. All the secrets he had in the world he would trust to his wife, perhaps he wasn't the only one.

'You're not going to like it, but I'll tell you.' She paused, putting the story together in her head. 'You remember the fire in Lady Edith's bedroom?' He nodded. 'When I cleared the room there was a photograph under her pillow, of a little girl. When Marigold arrived, she felt familiar, but I couldn't place why. She is the girl in the picture. She also bears an uncanny resemblance to Michael Gregson.' She paused again and watched the pieces of the puzzle fall into place on her husband's face.

'You mean, Marigold is Lady Edith's child?' He asked, looking confused.

'And Mr Gregson's, yes. I'm afraid so.' Charlie frowned.

'Who knows?'

'The family I believe, I'm not sure about Lady Mary but…' Charlie interrupted her.

'She knows.' He said gravely. 'There was an argument at breakfast a few months ago, when the engagement was broken off. I think she told Lord Hexham before Edith did. He stormed out as I came back with something, then he left when I was out.' Elsie sighed heavily at her words.

'I think they've buried the hatchet at any rate. They had a real barney of a fight that day, but they seem to have reconciled since.' Elsie explained. 'You don't seem as shocked as I thought you'd be.' She observed.

'I don't think there's much left to shock me these days. The world's different place. I suppose if it doesn't bother Lord Hexham, then good luck to them, I can't judge. Lady Edith certainly deserves to be happy and she clearly adores the child. I wish them luck.' Elsie smiled at her husband's words.

'I'm proud of you, Charlie.' She said with a smile.

'You're changing me, Mrs Hughes.' He teased.

'Slowly but surely. And our dear Mrs Patmore said you were a bit old to be trained as a husband.' She laughed.

'Did she now?'

'Yes. I think I disagree though.' He raised his prominent eyebrows at her words. 'You're still a curmudgeon, don't misunderstand me.' She teased, 'but you do seem to be gently improving with age.'

'Maturing like a fine wine?' he suggested. Elsie giggled, nodding gently.

'Oh, most definitely. Of the finest grape, my dear.' She leant in and kissed him gently.

'You're a pretty good vintage too.' He said, peppering gentle kisses along her lower lip.

'Less of the vintage, please.' She murmured.

'You taste like chocolate.' He groaned as his tongue found hers. They lost themselves in their kiss for a few minutes, Elsie working her way into Charles' lap.

'Hello.' He said chuckling as they pulled apart, his hands had found her way round her hips and he pulled her to him. Her hands rested on his shoulders, her fingers trailing the skin at the edge of his collar.

'We should be getting back soon.' She sighed, making no move to get up. Charlie pulled his arms tighter around her, pulling her closer.

'Not yet.' He said. She rested her head against his.

'We could just both retire, then we could sit here all day like this.' She suggested.

'That would never do.' He said, moving his head slightly to kiss her neck. She groaned. 'I'll be getting stiff legs before long.' She made to move, but he held her to him. 'I can manage a little longer.'

'I was going to suggest that we'll need to change, if we've got enough time…' she lifted her head to smile at him suggestively. He leaned round her to check the time with the clock on the sideboard.

'What are you suggesting, Mrs Carson?' he teased.

'You know perfectly well.' She stood, her hips swaying gently. She took hold of his hands 'If you want me, you can have me, Mr Carson.' She said with a teasing smile on her lips.


	12. Chapter 12

**New Year's Eve**

 _ **Thank you for all the reviews again.**_

 _ **I'm not entirely sure I'm happy with this chapter, it feels a bit bitty, but I'm too desperate to get onto the next one.**_

 _ **Enjoy x**_

'I cannot pour the bloody stuff!' Elsie's head snapped to her husband the second the words started to leave his lips. His tone was enough to alarm her. She rushed to his side immediately and was desperate to take his hands in hers and soothe the anguish on his face. He'd pulled his hands to his sides at the arrival of His Lordship preventing her. His outburst was completely uncharacteristic and it worried her. Maybe the conversation that needed to happen in the New Year would have to happen now instead. Clearly they couldn't go on like this.

'Carson, are you all right?' His Lordship was asking before Elsie had chance to speak.

'Yes, My Lord.' Came his automatic response, but this time it was loaded with anguish. In seconds everyone from Mr Talbot to Mr Barrow was stepping in to poor champagne and take a weight of the butler's mind. Her heart lifted a little, despite his faults, her husband was very loved by the family and staff. She silently watched the conversation play out between her employer and husband as arrangements were made for Mr Barrow to take over as butler. She knew it was the obvious solution, she hadn't expected her husband to take the solution lightly, and was pleasantly surprised when he did. She was also concerned, the defeat in his voice brought tears to her eyes.

'I don't want to twist your arm, Mr Barrow.' Charlie began.

'And I don't want to step on your toes, Mr Carson.' Barrow replied.

'I think His Lordship has found a solution.' Elsie croaked, her voice cracking with the effort to hold back tears. 'So we should be glad of that.' She reached for her husband and carefully escorted him form the hall, she knew she couldn't hold back her own tears much longer. At the door she looked back and saw the first genuine smile on Thomas' face in months, years possibly. She knew they'd had ups and downs, but she hoped this was a sign of a brighter future for him.

As they walked down the stairs Charles reached for his wife's hand. She smiled at him, tears threatening to spill down her cheeks. He nodded gently, tears falling from his own eyes. They slipped discreetly into her sitting room when they reached the bottom of the stairs and she reluctantly released his hand to close the door. He sat in the chair by the fire and sighed heavily. She watched him, leaning back against the door. He was openly crying now, her heart broke for him.

She was in front of him before she'd even made the conscious decision to move, his hands held in hers and a gentle kiss placed on his forehead. His hands reached for her waist and pulled her to sit in his lap.

'Charles, anyone could walk…' She began, attempting to stand up again.

'Don't care.' He murmured as he pulled her to him and buried his face in her neck, his arms circling round her waist. She rested her head against his and pressed kisses into his hair. She could feel him begin to cry again and she began to gently caress his back. She shushed him gently, whispering anything and everything she could think of to comfort him and tell him how much she loved him. His head moved down to her shoulder and he sighed heavily.

'I'm here love' she whispered.

'I don't know what to do.' He admitted eventually. 'I thought I would have time to think about how this would all feel.' His voice cracked. 'I feel woefully unprepared.'

'Don't worry about that now. We'll work it out in time.' She reassured him. He lifted his head and she began to wipe the tears from his face before gently kissing his cheeks. He ran his trembling right hand along her thigh. He sighed again, trying to formulate the sentence he wanted in his head. Naturally, they were interrupted before he could get there. Elsie leapt to her feet and smoothed out her skirt, Charles was quickly wiping his face on his handkerchief. She passed a quick look over him before he nodded and she invited the interrupter in.

'Sorry to disturb you,' Mrs Patmore began, 'but Lady Mary rang down from her bedroom. I sent one of the maids up because I couldn't find Anna or Miss Baxter. She's just come back to say Anna's gone into labour and to find the doctor. She's asking for you though Mrs Hughes.'

'Oh.' She gasped. 'Right.' She turned to her husband. 'Can you see to finding Doctor Clarkson? I'll find some towels and head on up.' Charles looked slightly flustered but nodded. She reached out a hand and gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. At the quizzical look from Mrs Patmore as she passed Elsie smiled. 'Later.' She said, rushing off in the direction of the linen cupboard, keys in hand. Within minutes she was rushing back up the stairs passed Charles. His curmudgeonly bemoaning of the inappropriateness of Anna being in Lady Mary's bedroom reassured her that, for now at any rate, he would be fine. She had no doubt that there was a conversation for later still there, they could wait.

Mrs Hughes knocked and entered Mary's bedroom to find Anna sat against the headboard breathing heavily.

'Anna' she breathed as she rushed to the maid's side.

'It's really happening.' She said, taking the housekeeper's hand.

'I know, pet.' She said, placing the towels beside her and wrapping both her hands round Anna's.

'Henry's gone to find Mr Bates and Doctor Clarkson should be up in a minute.' Lady Mary explained as she came back in and began folding Anna's clothes.

'I don't know that I want him to see me…' she said, the tension leaving her body for a few moments. Lady Mary laughed.

'I'm not sure either of us are going to stand at the door and tell him that Anna.' She said, sitting down at Anna's other side as she groaned again, leaning forward. Elsie reached forwards and rubbed the back of Anna's shoulders.

'Charlie's gone…' she started and then blushed heavily. 'Mr Carson has gone to find Doctor Clarkson, hopefully he shouldn't be too long, he's downstairs at the party.' Lady Mary smiled at the housekeeper's slip of the tongue. Their eyes met and they both laughed. Anna thanked her, resting her head back against the pillows.

'I didn't have him down for a Charlie, Mrs Hughes.' Lady Mary said, delighted at this snippet of knowledge about her beloved Mr Carson. Mrs Hughes smiled.

'Just don't tell him, Milady.' They paused their conversation to reassure Anna again, Elsie relieved that Doctor Clarkson arrived in that moment and began his examination.

Elsie gave up her perch on the bed. Mary moved to help the housekeeper who began carefully removing the silk cover from the end of the bed to leave only the cotton sheets. Together they folded it and Elsie lay it across the chair on the other side of the room.

'Is Mr Carson all right really, Mrs Hughes?' she asked. 'He looked very shaken earlier.'

'He will be Milady. I think it will just take him some time. He had intended to speak with His Lordship in the New Year as he knew this was inevitable. It just came sooner than he'd planned and he wasn't prepared. He'll get there.' The smiled at each other. 'Thank you, your concern will mean the world to him though.'

'He likes to take his changes slowly and we seem to have thrown a lot of them at him lately.' Mary noted, causing the housekeeper to chuckle.

'That's certainly true.' She said with a smile, before her face shifted. 'When he considered moving to Haxby with you, he told me that he had always imagined he would die here as butler. Retirement is something he never really considered until the last few years.'

'Until you agreed to marry him?' she asked.

'Not quite, Milady. His retirement plan was his long winded way of eventually asking me. He'd carefully planned out what we wanted and he'd made himself comfortable with that decision, but now it's unlikely to be a practical solution for us and he's feeling a bit lost.' Elsie explained.

'Well, if there is anything I can do to help, please ask.' Mary said.

'Thank you, Milady. We're both very appreciative.'

Before they could continue, Mr Bates arrived and Anna was summoning Mrs Hughes to her side as well. She willingly obliged, Anna was the closest thing she'd ever to a daughter and there was nowhere else she would be than at her side now. After the doctor determined it would be some time, Elsie excused herself to return to the party for a time to check on Mr Carson and Mr Barrow. She stayed for the speeches, before returning to Anna. The doctor had already sent Mr Bates out of the room and he was pacing the corridor outside like a tiger. Mrs Hughes gave him a reassuring smile before entering the room again.

It was clear things had progressed significantly and the housekeeper was at Anna's side in moments, holding her hands and encouraging her alongside Lady Mary. In what Elsie deemed an alarmingly short space of time, Anna was cradling a wailing baby boy in her arms. Tears were tumbling down her cheeks as the tiny boy took hold of Elsie's finger as she held it out to him.

'He's beautiful Anna, I'm so proud of you.' Elsie said, softly. She leant in and pressed a soft kiss to Anna's forehead.

'Thank you.' Anna said. 'For,' she paused, 'everything.' She said with a laugh.

'Come on, let's get you two cleaned up a bit. I can't imagine we can keep that husband of yours outside for much longer.' Elsie helped Anna bathe while the doctor checked over the baby before the housekeeper was allowed to wash the tiny infant herself. A broad grin remained fixed to her face the entire time.

'Hello little one.' She cooed lovingly as she gently wiped his skin with a damp cloth. 'I'm so very happy to finally meet you. Perhaps not quite as much as your mummy. She's waited a very long time and you've made her so very happy.' She heard Miss Baxter's voice in the next room as she and Daisy making the bed. Mr Bates' voice soon followed as Elsie was picking the baby up and wrapping him in a soft towel. 'That's your Papa, little man. Shall we take you to meet him? He's going to be very excited too.' She whispered.

With the little boy safely returned to his mother's arms, Elsie made her way back downstairs. She was immediately ambushed by an excited Mrs Patmore, who engulfed her in a large hug.

'And how are they all?' She demanded.

'Fine. A beautiful healthy baby boy. He looks just like Anna.' She said. She turned her head with a smile, knowing before he spoke that her husband had appeared behind her. Mrs Patmore chuckled.

'I'll bring some tea to your sitting room if you like. Everything's in hand upstairs, Andy's just been down.' The cook explained. The Carson's thanked her and entered the housekeeper's sitting room. With the door closed, Charles opened his arms and she fell into them.

'And how are you?' he asked, kissing the side of her head. She slipped her arms under his jacket and snuggled herself closer to him.

'Happy.' She said, her voice slightly muffled by her face being pressed so close to him. She lifted her head. 'Infinitely glad I've never had to do that though.' She said with a laugh.

'You'd have done it wonderfully, just like you do everything else.' He pressed a gentle kiss to her lips and stepped away from her as a knock came at the door. They allowed the cook to place the tea things down and leave before they sat and drank their tea together.

'How are you feeling now?' Elsie asked him eventually as he sipped the last of his tea. She hadn't quite filled his to the brim to ensure he couldn't spill. He hadn't noticed, but he hadn't managed to get any of the hot liquid on himself either so she was quietly pleased with herself.

'I'm not happy' he said, which was apparent by the sadness she could already see in his eyes. 'But I think this is the best solution.' She took his hand in hers. 'We should really be getting back upstairs.' She nodded. 'Will you…' he cleared his throat. 'Will you stay with me? Up there I mean. I don't think I want to be alone.' She smiled lovingly at him.

'Always.' She said with a loving smile. They slipped seamlessly back into the party, standing side by side behind the table where Mr Barrow was pouring more champagne. Elsie quickly wondered how many people would fail to make it to midnight having been consuming the stuff since early afternoon.

Elsie slipped her hand into Charlie's as they stood in the middle of the crowd watching the newly married couple descend the stairs together. He tipped his head towards her and raised his eyebrows. She smiled and gave his fingers a gentle squeeze. From the other side of the stairs Mr Branson grinned. He had been worried about Mr Carson earlier, but it seemed he need not have been. He remembered how supportive and reassuring Mrs Hughes had been following Sybil's death. It occurred to him that perhaps the housekeeper and butler had been doing the same for each other for years. As the crowd dispersed Elsie let go and stepped away slightly to address some query Andy had.

Resolving his problem, Elsie turned back to check on her husband. From a slight distance she watched the conversation between His Lordship and her husband. He looked more settled now she noted, he shook the Earls hand with a dignified smile on his face. She stepped back to his side again and he nodded.

'Better?' she asked.

'That helped.' He admitted. 'We'd best get everyone organised, it will be well past midnight before we are ringing in the New Year at this rate.'

Charles left Mr Barrow to deal with the departing guests and headed down to the wine cellar to locate a couple of bottles for their downstairs celebration later. He felt a calm wash over him as he entered the cool cellar. He'd always liked it down here. He found the bottles he was looking for and collected what he needed, before pausing. He set them down on the floor for a moment and took a seat on the stool by the shelves. He sighed heavily and thought about the events of the day. He needed to get his head straight.

Retirement. It seemed a strange notion now it was upon him. For many years he'd never wanted it, he had been so convinced he'd never want to leave. In truth he still didn't, but a strange optimism was creeping in that he hadn't expected. He considered the plan he had made in an effort to convince Elsie to retire with him. He couldn't see how they could run a bed and breakfast at the house on Brouker Road now, he knew all the work would fall to Elsie and he couldn't let that happen. But they had the house on the estate that they could live in and maybe rent the house instead. He considered what retirement with Elsie would be like and he smiled. The idea of spending every day of the rest of his life with her lifted his spirits significantly. He knew he wouldn't convince her to retire with him, but once someone was renting the house perhaps he could persuade her. The rent would be enough to cover the costs of Becky's care and their pensions would see to them. He stood and collected the wine bottles with a smile. Maybe the future wasn't as bleak as he had thought. Things would certainly get harder to do, he was sure of that, but maybe they could cope. More importantly, he would leave Elsie taken care of if the worst happened and that reassured him further.

Having said their goodbyes and several more 'Happy New Years', they began their walk back to the cottage. It was a clear and cold night and Charles was glad they didn't have far to walk, it was snowing again and the path was icy. They'd barely made it to the edge of the courtyard when Elsie made gave a yelp and staggered into him. He caught her easily and held onto her arms.

'Steady?' He said, allowing her to regain her balance.

'Thank you.' She said laughing. She slipped her arm through his as the continued their walk, slower and more cautiously. Their cottage was in sight when Elsie began to giggle beside him. He looked at her quizzically.

'You kissed me in the servant's hall, Mr Carson.' She said by way of explanation.

'Well, it is New Year, it's customary to kiss one's wife when toasting the New Year in.' He stated.

'Yes, but you called me Elsie and kissed me.'

'You called me Charlie.' He countered.

'Mmmm' she hummed and slipped her other arm through his as well. 'Charlie, Charlie, Charlie.' She sang happily. He laughed. 'It didn't have quite the same effect as the first time though.' She teased.

'I think I've spilt enough champagne today, no sense in having everyone drop their glasses in the middle of the servant's hall.' He said sadly, she squeezed his arm, but didn't say anything. Instead she reached for her keys as they got to the door and made their way inside. The house was warm, Charlie having sent one of the hall boys down to stoke the fires earlier in the evening. They removed their coats and hats in silence, before heading towards the stairs, both exhausted.

Elsie left the bathroom several minutes later to find Charlie sat on the side of the bed grumbling to himself. As she came round the bed she realised what his problem was. He was sat in his socks, undershorts and shirt, arguing with his shirt buttons. She took the chair from her dressing table and sat it in front of him. She sat on it and took his hands. He looked at her sadly. She kissed both hands then pulled them down to rest on her hips. He stroked her through her dressing gown and she smiled. She carefully undid each button, before leaning forward to kiss him.

'I'm going downhill already.' He said, gloomily.

'You're tired, you've had a physically and emotionally exhausting day. Even I've had a battle with my corset tonight because I'm too tired to think straight.' She leant forward, pushing his shirt from his shoulders. She pulled his vest over his head and retrieved his pyjamas from under his pillow. She helped him into the shirt and button it up. With her encouragement he stood and watched as she removed his shorts and held his pyjama bottoms out for him to step into. He smiled at her as he pulled them up.

'You're enjoying this.' He observed.

'Hmm' she murmured as she folded his clothes and returned the seat to her dressing table. 'I like being able to take care of you' she said eventually. 'You don't easily trust people to do things for you, I like that you let me do these things.'

'I hadn't thought of it like that.' He replied as he got into bed, turning on the lamp beside the bed. Elsie turned off the main light and climbed in beside him. His arm wrapped round her shoulder and she leant into him. 'I'm scared.' He finally admitted. She sighed, they were slowly but surely getting to the point.

'I know you are, but I meant what I said earlier. We will manage, we will make this work. Whatever comes along, I will be here by your side to help you through it.' He watched her as she spoke, his eyes filling with tears again.

'I like it when you take care of me. The only good thing about having that blasted Spanish flu was having you beside me all night, to take care of me.' He confessed.

'Well there's no need to get Spanish flu again if you don't mind. I'll happily continue the caretaking without.' She warned him. He chuckled.

'I love you, Elsie.' She smiled at his words.

'I love you, too.' She replied, yawning loudly. He laughed. They slowly manoeuvred themselves to laying down side by side, Charlie's arm still round Elsie, her head on his chest.

'Just so you know,' he said, letting his other hand reach over and stroke the smaller one resting on his chest. 'This last year has been the best of my life, I'm so glad I get to spend the rest of my life with you. Even if I am a grumpy, clumsy, old curmudgeon.'

'I never imagined being as happy as I am with you.' She replied. 'Even with everything else that has happened, it doesn't seem half as awful from here as it would before we were married.' Charlie leaned back and turned off the bedside lamp. She snuggled back into his chest and sighed, her arm snaking round his waist. 'What a day!' She mumbled into his chest. He laughed.

'What a year!' He said, yawning himself. She didn't rely, he looked down to find her already asleep. As he drifted off himself he was smiling. He still feared what the future held for them, but he had everything he had ever wanted in life wrapped in his arms. The changes and the unknown seemed less terrifying with her beside him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Mr Carson's Retirement**

A cool draft of air was the first thing Charles felt. He snuggled closer into the warm covers, rolling to one side, unconsciously searching for the heat of the body laid beside him. When he only found empty sheets he began to stir. He wasn't ready to open his eyes and begin the day. He knew it was still early, his body had become so conditioned to measuring time over the years, that he could determine it was well before his usual six o'clock waking time. He rolled onto his side completely and stretched his arm out over Elsie's side of the bed. She definitely wasn't there. He sighed and slowly allowed his eyelids to flutter open, his face still buried in the pillow to protect his eyes from the early morning light. He blinked his eyes open properly as he heard the bedroom door open.

Elsie's dressing gown clad back appeared first, before she turned, a tray of tea in her hands. She smiled at him as noticed his sleepy face watching her.

'Morning' she said, her voice still husky with sleep. He sat up, taking the tray from her to allow her to climb back into bed. He pressed a kiss to her cheek as she sat beside him, their shoulders touching.

'Morning, love' he whispered as he began to pour the tea. He splashed some onto the tray and let out a huff. He persevered and filled both cups. He took his and shakily placed it on his bedside cabinet. Elsie lifted the tray onto the chest of drawers on her side and took her cup, leaning further into Charlie's shoulder as she did so.

Charlie sighed and took a sip of his tea. He rested the cup and saucer in his lap and rested his head against the top of Elise's.

'I'm not sure I'm ready for today' he reflected sadly. Elsie took a sip of her own tea.

'I know, but we'll get you through it' she reassured him. He sighed heavily again, sadness etched across his face. She took his hand in hers and ran her thumb lovingly across the back of it. 'It's going to be a big change, I know that is going to be hard for you. Remember though, whatever happens, tonight, we can be sat here just like this again. Just you and me.'

Eventually, having finished their tea, they began to wash and dress for the day. Elsie buttoning Charlie's shirt and straightening his tie. He smiled at her as she did this. He didn't really need her to. When he wasn't exhausted he had enough control over his hands. He was, however, beginning to like the little things she did for him. They no longer signalled what he couldn't do himself, but rather that she loved him and wanted to take care of him.

They walked hand in hand up to the abbey, arriving in time join the other staff for breakfast. To Elsie's delight, Anna had brought baby William to breakfast. Once her toast had been consumed, Elsie had demanded her quota of cuddles in order to allow Anna to enjoy her own breakfast. She wasn't really back at work, but Anna had been taking her meals at the abbey and spending her afternoons with various members of the staff and on occasion Lady Mary.

'Right' Charles began, standing up. 'Today's going to be busy, if we want to be finished in time for the dinner this evening.' He gave a slight grunt at this, he hadn't entirely agreed with the plan, it went against almost every rule in his book. 'Everything should run as normal this morning, however, after the upstairs luncheon I will need all footman and hall boys upstairs to set out the tables in the main hall' he continued. 'Mrs Patmore, I trust you have everything organised for the dinner?'

'Have I ever let you down yet, Mr Carson?' she replied. He raised an eyebrow. 'Besides the salty pudding, which I promise isn't on the menu!'

'I'll need all maids in the hall from about two o'clock' Mrs Hughes continued, 'And Miss Baxter, I'll need to run over a few things with you once you've seen to Her Ladyship this morning'.

'Of course, Mrs Hughes' she replied, before quickly rising from her chair at the sound of the bell for Lord and Lady Grantham's bedroom.

The morning passed quickly and much to Charles' disappointment, he had barely seen his wife. Each time he went to her sitting room she was either not there, or deep in conversation with another member of the staff. He knew they would most likely miss their usual afternoon tea together with the busy day ahead of them and had hoped to find time in the morning instead, but no such luck.

She smiled lovingly at him as they sat down to lunch.

'You've been busy' he noted as they began eating the sandwiches in front of them.

'I know, I don't think I've had a moment's peace since breakfast' she replied, taking a bite. 'We're you trying to catch me for something?' she asked.

'Not really, just hoping for a cup of tea and five minutes. I imagine we won't get time later' he noted, sadly.

Before long, they were busy again. Charles serving the upstairs lunches and Elsie organising maids with table linens and hall boys with tables. Lord Grantham had arranged for a party in the main hall in the evening. It was somewhat unorthodox, but both he and the family had agreed that they wanted to honour Charles' retirement together. They had been unanimous in their insistence to hold a party for their butler, as had the rest of the staff. Finally, Charles had given in and agreed to allow them to do what they wanted, however uncomfortable he felt about maids and footmen eating alongside the Dowager Countess.

Over the course of the afternoon, tables were erected in the main hall, cloths were spread over them and chairs were ordered around the tables. Charles observed as Mr Barrow organised proceedings. One of the tactics both Lord Grantham and Elsie had used to persuade him to have the party had been the opportunity for Barrow to have an event to practice on before he became butler in his own right.

The dinner itself was not entirely to Charles taste, but a buffet had been the most practical solution which would allow everyone to enjoy the evening's celebration. A long line of tables ran across the middle of the hall, crisp white table cloths covered them. Another table had been set up beside the staircase and was heaving with food. Mrs Patmore had ensured that many of Charles' favourites were among them, for which he was grateful.

He was now sat at the end of the table, Lady Mary and George to his left, Andy and Miss Baxter to his right. Elsie was at the table of food, chatting happily to Mrs Patmore.

'Are you enjoying yourself then, Carson?' Mary asked. She had been watching the butler gazing at his wife's back for several minutes and had already shared a knowing smile with Miss Baxter.

'I'm not sure I was ever going to enjoy this, Milady, no matter how wonderful the party' he replied. 'But I'm grateful for everyone's efforts certainly, I didn't expect this much fuss to be honest'.

'Of course we wanted to make a fuss, Carson. You know how much you mean to all of us' she said with a smile. 'Have you got any plans for you retirement yet?' she asked. 'Besides keeping us all in check'. He laughed.

'I doubt you'll need too much of my help' he said with a smile. 'Mrs Hughes and I bought a small house last year. We'd intended to live in it and rent out the other rooms as a sort of guest house, but that's not really going to work now. We're going to let it instead so I need to oversee the final works. The estate workmen have done most of it, just a bit of decorating left'.

'It sounds like you'll be very busy then. I'm sure Mrs Hughes has plans for the rest of your time?' she teased.

'She hasn't given me my list yet, but I expect so'.

'I imagine it will be strange not working together every day'. Miss Baxter noted. The butler suddenly looked desperately sad.

'I'd have never agreed to retire if it meant leaving her'. He said, hoarsely. He then stood quickly and made a muffled excuse about apple pie and headed in the direction of the food table. Lady Mary smiled sadly Miss Baxter and Andy.

'He really loves her doesn't he' Mary observed.

'They really love each other' Miss Baxter noted. 'I did wonder when I first arrived here if they were married, before I'd been introduced properly. It was obvious afterwards that there wasn't anything going on. Then they held hands in the sea on Brighton beach and I gave up trying to work them out.'

'But that was ages ago, after Rose's season wasn't it?' Mary asked, Miss Baxter nodded. 'Heavens'.

'Anna said that was why they'd chosen to go to Scarborough for their honeymoon, the nearest bit of seaside'. She explained.

'Oh how lovely' Mary said. 'I didn't have him down as a romantic'.

'He had Mrs Patmore teaching him to bake cakes before Christmas' Andy offered with a smile. 'He wanted to surprise her on Christmas Eve'. Mary opened her mouth in slight shock and shook her head, tears springing to her eyes. She looked back at her greatest champion and second father and smiled. She had been worried about him before now, how he'd cope in retirement, but she suspected she no longer needed to worry. It was clear he would channel his energy into making the woman he loved happy.

Charles had reached his wife's side, by the table and gently rested his hand against her back. He gave her a weak smile.

'Is there any of that apple tart, Mrs Patmore?' he asked the cook stood beside his wife.

'Given that it was the only thing you would tell me you wanted, it would have been rather unfair of me not to make you one'. She said, reaching for a bowl and a knife and cutting him a slice.

'You'd better cut a second piece. I'd like to borrow my wife for a minute. I think it's about time she took a break'. Elsie's eyes snapped to him, ready to argue. 'I selfishly want your company, I am not suggesting anything else!' he said defensively, before taking both dishes from Mrs Patmore and gesturing towards the table.

They sat together quietly for several moments, enjoying their first mouthfuls of pie.

'Are you enjoying the party?' Elsie asked him eventually.

'Just about' he replied between mouthfuls. She didn't press him further, she didn't want to upset him in front of everyone. She suspected the surprise she had planned for later on would do that. Instead she gazed round the room. It was clear the others were enjoying themselves.

'Do you suppose there is anything going on we should know about between Mr Mason and Mrs Patmore?' he asked suddenly. She looked at him surprised, then followed his gaze to the cook and farmer who were laughing together by the food.

'I'd be disappointed if there wasn't. They clearly like each other' she explained.

'Let's hope they move at a faster pace than us then' he said. She chuckled.

'Glaciers move at a faster pace than us, love' she teased. He turned to smile at her and she giggled. 'Come here' she said, reaching for a napkin. 'You've got custard on your chin'. She rested her hand against his cheek and wiped the slightly yellow mixture from his face.

'My rapid decline into old age is complete' he said with a dry laugh.

'It's the custard' she said, putting the napkin down and stroking her fingers against the sleeve of his jacket. 'I hate to say it, but you've been doing that for decades. I suspect it has more to do with your fondness for apple tart and custard than senility'.

Very efficiently, Thomas had ensured everyone had a glass in their hand, before giving a nod to Lord Grantham who stood. He tapped his spoon against the edge of his glass. Both Elsie and Charles looked up from each other, her hand reluctantly leaving his arm.

'Ladies and gentleman, if I could have your attention for a moment' he began. 'I'd like to invite Mr Carson to join me' he looked pointedly at the butler, who stood slowly and made his way towards the earl. To his slight surprise, his wife followed him. He didn't mind though, he'd rather have her with him. 'Now, Carson' Robert began again. 'I know you're not going to like this, but I feel it very necessary to say a few words' Charles laughed and shook his head. 'I must have been about ten when you first came to Downton and I remember being thoroughly disappointed that no matter what I tried, I couldn't get you to shift your perfect stoic expression at dinner. Or ever' the crowd chuckled. 'I had never met a footman so dedicated and so determined not to let me distract them or fall victim to my many pranks'.

A broad smile had spread over the dowager countess' face and Lady Rosamunde chuckled to herself. 'Carson, I can't imagine what Downton is going to be like without you at the helm. Together we've faced every challenge and every change, not always willingly on both our parts, I'll admit. However, I have never doubted that the house and this family were safe in your capable hands. I'm very grateful for everything you have done for us. I'm also glad that you will still be here to help us face this new era. Thank you, it's certainly not going to be the same without you'. He said, full of heartfelt emotion. 'I'd like everyone to raise their glasses to Mr Carson, the finest butler we will ever know'.

'Mr Carson!' the crowd said simultaneously.

'Now' Robert continued. 'I'm not the only one who has something they'd like to say, and it certainly seems only fitting that the second toast should be yours, Mrs Carson'. He raised his glass to her and she smiled. Charles' eyes snapped to his wife and he raised an eyebrow. She laughed.

'I'm afraid so' she chuckled. 'I counted back the other day and I've been at Downton for twenty-seven years, three months and two days. Which means that as long as I have known you. As the longest serving member of staff behind you, it seems only fair that I get to do this' she continued, a broad smile spread across her face as she did so. 'Someone warned me before took the job as head housemaid that I should be wary of Downton's butler. She said he was nice enough, but she said I should never speak out of turn. That he was a consummate perfectionist and that if things weren't done the proper way I would certainly know about it' the crowd chuckled, some slightly knowing glances being passed about. 'And so I arrived at the back door, very late one evening, soaking wet, very grumpy, brewing a cold and exceptionally late because of several cancelled trains. Suffice to say, the butler who answered the door wasn't overly impressed with my state. I concluded that night that she was right. I believe cantankerous, inconsiderate and ill-tempered were the words that sprung to mind. But very quickly' she continued, catching the flash of hurt that ran across his face. 'I learned that he wasn't like that at all. By the time I was housekeeper a year later, I had discovered a very kind, very considerate man. Everything he does is to uphold the reputation of the house and family he works for. His determination to get things right is about the pride he takes in his work and his love for his job. I feel very honoured to have worked alongside that man all this time. You've made me a better housekeeper and a better person for it. And I'm very glad that in that time I've had the privilege of calling you my friend. If today meant saying goodbye to that permanently I'm not sure I could cope. I'm the happiest and luckiest' her eyes twinkled at her words, echoing his own on their wedding day, 'because you fell in love with me and I am so very glad I have the privilege of being your wife. Thank you Mr Carson, for the last twenty-seven years' she raised her glass, the crowds response came this time, with not a single dry eye. 'And I hope you know I have the same expectations as you commence you career as butler of my house' she teased, the crowd laughing.

Charles stared at her with a helpless smile as their friends and employers began to talk amongst themselves again. He leant in and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, not caring that the entire staff and family still had one eye trained on them.

'I'm not sure what to make of that speech' he said, with a small smile. She reached up and caressed his cheek.

'I love you. Thank you for being my greatest ally, colleague, confidant and friend. There's no one else I'd want to spend the rest of my life with'. This time she kissed him.

From the other side of the room Cora watched the couple interact. A hand slipped into hers and she smiled at her husband.

'I was worried about him retiring on New Year's Eve. He looked so defeated' Robert said.

'I think they're going to be just fine, darling' Cora replied, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. Robert nodded.

'How long do you suppose she'll keep working without him?' Robert asked.

'I have a sneaking suspicion that she's already training Miss Baxter up to take over' Cora confessed. 'I don't imagine it will be long. They deserve a happy retirement together after looking after us for all these years'. Robert nodded in agreement.

Mary sat beside her husband, her hand resting against the slight curve her stomach had begun to take.

'I didn't realise how much they loved each other when they married' Mary said to Henry, tilting her head in the direction of the Carson's. 'I mean, I knew they were fond of one another, they've run this house so seamlessly they had to be. But they are completely devoted aren't they?'

'They are. Do you suppose they ever… before they were married?' Henry asked in a low whisper. Mary laughed.

'This is Carson we're talking about' she whispered back.

'No, I imagine not'.

'I assumed it was all about companionship when they announced the engagement, I'd never seen anything to suggest otherwise. It's so obvious now that they adore each other. It's like they've been husband and wife but not married all this time. They know each other so well'.

Henry had slipped his arm around her back as she had been talking.

'I'd like that for us one day' she said, smiling at him.

'Your wish is my command' Henry replied.

Charlie and Elsie had drifted apart slightly. They were still stood side by side, but they had needed to put a little distance between themselves, two kisses was probably sufficient for the middle of the hallway. Elsie had baby William in her arms and she was happily chatting to him. She had been delighted to discover only moments ago that he was beginning learn to smile.

'Would you like another glass, Mr Carson?' Mr Barrow was asking Charles.

'Er, yes, thank you Mr Barrow' he replied. 'I hope you've had some too, you can't be on duty all night, with the rest of us slacking'.

'You would never slack, Mr Carson' Thomas replied honestly and they both smiled.

'I wanted to say thank you' Charles said to him after a moment's thought and a sip of his drink. 'The last two weeks you have shown me how capable you really are. I… I feel very happy to leave Downton in your capable hands. I know you will take good care of it. I've not found the last few weeks easy and I appreciate how well you've handled things. I am proud of you, Thomas and I wish you the very best of luck'.

'Thank you, Mr Carson. That means more than you could ever know' Thomas replied, huskily. 'I'm very grateful for everything I've ever learned from you. I know I haven't always shown it, but I truly mean it'.


	14. Chapter 14

**Baby Talbot**

 **So, I decided to add a few one shots to the end of this. I intend for them to stay in chronological order (unless I think of something else along the way!) I wanted to cover a few more things and play with a few more characters. And largely to fill the huge Downton void in my life! As always don't own anything unfortunately and this is purely for fun.**

Elsie entered the kitchen alone. For the first time since he had retired, she had managed to convince Charlie to stay at home and enjoy the lay in he'd never had as butler and allow her to walk to the abbey on her own. The sight that greeted her left her somewhat confused however. She blinked, Anna was sat at Mrs Patmore's desk, her head in her hand, fast asleep. Half a cup of tea was sat before her, rapidly cooling. Mrs Patmore walked in, looking tired. Elsie raised an eyebrow.

'Is she ill?' Elsie asked, concerned.

'No, she just didn't get much sleep last night' the cook replied.

'William?' She enquired.

'No' Mrs Patmore said with a mysterious grin. Elsie raised an eyebrow. 'Baby Talbot arrived just after twelve last night' the cook revealed with a flourish. Elsie grinned.

'Oh wonderful! And all is well?' Elsie asked.

'All is well. She asked to see Mr Carson when he walked down with you' Mrs Patmore looked around expecting to see him.

'I finally convinced him to have a lay in' she explained.

'Late night in the love nest?' Mrs Patmore teased. Elsie blushed.

'Not what I meant, Beryl' she scalded. 'I'll pop back and get him then'. She approached Anna and placed a hand gently on her shoulder. 'Anna?' she started and looked up confused. 'Come on, lass. I'm walking you home. Mrs Patmore may happily sleep at her desk, but that doesn't mean it's comfortable'.

'Thank you, but I should stay and…' Anna began.

'No, if Lady Mary needs anything I'll see to it. She'll understand. If she's got any sense, she'll be asleep anyway'. She took Anna's hand and led her back towards the door, collecting her coat.

'But, Mr Bates…' Anna tried again.

'I'll tell him when I get back, Anna. William will be fine in the nursery, I'll go and check on him on my rounds too' Elsie said, slipping an arm round Anna's back as they walked to keep her steady. Elsie chatted to her quietly as they walked, not expecting Anna to reply, but hoping to keep her awake. After Anna promised to go straight to bed and not come back to the abbey until at least after lunch, Elsie walked round the corner to her own home.

'Charlie?' she called out softly as she opened the door. He didn't respond. She wandered through the kitchen into the small sitting room. She climbed the stairs after finding the sitting room empty. Elsie grinned uncontrollably when she found him on her side of the bed, hugging her pillow, fast asleep. She sat on the edge of the bed and ran her fingers gently through his ruffled hair. He mumbled something incoherent and pushed his face closer to her pillow. 'Charlie?' she whispered, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to his forehead. He opened his eyes sleepily and peered at her. She leant in and gave him a soft peck on the lips. 'Hello, Sleeping Beauty' she teased.

'Hello, love' he murmured, 'is something wrong?' he asked, shuffling back to his own side of the bed and half sitting up. He patted the bed covers and she moved to sit against him, her feet hanging off the bed. She rested her head against his shoulder.

'Lady Mary wants to see you this morning' she said, 'you don't have to rush, she was still asleep when I left'.

'I'd better get dressed then' he said, making no move to get up. Elsie laughed. 'You said I didn't need to hurry'.

'No,' she looked up at him with a smile, resting her hand against his stomach and playing idly with the buttons on his pyjama shirt. 'Do you want to know why she'd like to see you?' he nodded.

'The baby arrived this morning. They're all happy and healthy, Anna said he's got lots of dark hair and Lady Mary's eyes. He's long too, probably much taller than Master George was'. She explained. Charles was grinning.

'She's fine' he said softly. Despite the passing years, Elsie knew Lady Sybil still weighed heavily on his thoughts whenever a new life entered the abbey. She made to get up, but he slipped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her to him. He bent forward and kissed her, letting his hands wander down her back.

'Charlie, we have to get back' she scalded, still smiling.

'I'm not rushing' he teased.

'Daft man! If we walk in late and smug we'll never hear the end of it from Mrs Patmore' she argued.

'I'll save you from her' he mumbled into her neck, kissing it.

'She thinks you are having a lie in because I've worn you out!' She exclaimed.

'Fine,' he groaned, giving her one last, long kiss before he pulled back. 'We can reschedule until this evening, Mrs Hughes, will that be satisfactory?' he asked in his best butler voice.

'More than satisfactory, Mr Carson, I shall look forward to it' she stood and held her hand out to him. 'Providing you promise never to tell Mrs Patmore she was right!' They both laughed.

CECECECECECECE

When they arrived back at the abbey, Mrs Patmore had some breakfast set aside for them. They ate happily before the bell for Lady Mary's room rang for her breakfast tray. Charles attempted to insist on taking it, but Elsie managed to insist on helping, knowing that in his excitement, his hands would be less steady. Elsie went into the bedroom ahead of him after Lady Mary answered. Mary beamed from the bed, a tiny bundle wrapped in a white shawl nestled in her arms.

'Good morning, My Lady and congratulations' Elsie said kindly, placing the breakfast tray over her legs.

'Thank you, Mrs Carson. I didn't expect to see you' Mary replied, without a hint of malice in her voice.

'No, I'm afraid I've sent Anna home to sleep for a little while, I hope you don't mind' she said, pouring a cup of tea for her.

'Not at all, I would have suggested the same if she had come up' Mary said. She looked at the tea cup and then the baby. 'Would you like to hold him?' she asked. Elsie smiled.

'I've left Mr Carson outside the door, I think he might like that honour first, My Lady, if you don't mind' Elsie said.

'Not at all,' Mary smiled happily. 'Carson?' she called out. He sheepishly peered around the door and Mary laughed. 'You're safe, it's not too terrifying in here' she reassured him. He approached the bed and stood beside his wife. His eyes shone and he smiled at her warmly.

'Congratulations, My Lady' he said a little hoarsely.

'Mrs Carson says you should have the honour of the first hug' she said, lifting the baby slightly.

'I…' he began, looking at his trembling hands.

'Sit on the chair and I'll pass him over then' Elsie cut in gently. He did so, a little overwhelmed at the situation. Mary took a sip of her tea and watched as Elsie lay the tiny bundle in his arms, gently tucking the blankets back around him as she did so.

'Does he have a name yet?' Charles asked as he watched the sleeping baby.

'He does' Mary replied. 'That's why I wanted to see you first. I… with George, things were different and I… there were expectations. This time… well' Mary smiled, tearily, stumbling over her words. 'Meet Charles Robert Talbot' she finished. Elsie gasped and then beamed. Charles looked across at her, the tears in his eyes precariously close to tumbling down his cheeks. Mary nodded at him. 'It's the only name I ever wanted to give him. It would have been George's middle name if circumstances had been different, but this is more fitting'.

'Thank you, My Lady' he said, finally finding his voice. He looked back at the baby, his namesake, who to his surprise was now watching him curiously. Charles gently stroked the baby's head with his free hand. 'It's very nice to meet you young man' he said, softly, tears now freely running down his cheeks. Elsie watched on, a lump appearing in her throat and tears in her own eyes. She rested her hand on Charles' shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. He shuffled on the chair allowing her to sit beside him as they both gazed at the little boy. Elsie lifted her head and smiled at Mary a few moments later. While Charles was still occupied watching the baby she mouthed the words 'thank you' at Mary. She nodded with a smile.

'You approve then?' Mary asked a little while later, having finished her tea and silently observed the couple as they sat in awe of the tiny boy.

'It's an honour, My Lady' Charles said, finally regaining control of his voice. 'It means a great deal'.

'Oh tosh! Carson, I owe you for more than I could possibly put into words and there is no better name I could have given him' Mary said. Charles didn't have an answer.

'Well,' he began eventually, this time addressing Baby Charles. 'In that case young Charlie, let me tell you a story about a little girl. She had big brown eyes just like yours and full of mischief. Do you know, she once tried to run away…' Mary and Elsie laughed as the butler talked to the baby.

CECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECE

'Have you recovered yet?' Elsie asked her husband as they sat before the fire in their sitting room much later that evening.

'Hmm, yes. I can't believe she did it though' he said, taking a sip of the fine Scotch whisky they had toasted the baby with earlier.

'I can. She loves you Charlie. You are a second father to her, why would she not choose your name?' Elsie rested her hand on his thigh.

'I hope his lordship…' Charlie began.

'He's not in the least offended. Her Ladyship was telling me when I took her tea how fitting they both thought the name choice was' Elsie explained. He placed his glass down and turned to her, leaning down and pressing gentle kisses to the side of her neck. She leant away giving him more space.

'I think we'd have had a Charlie' he murmured into her soft skin. She chuckled.

'If we'd carried on like we have been, we'd have had a dozen!' she squeaked slightly as he nibbled her neck. 'Charlie!' she laughed.

'We've got a reputation to live up to, Mrs Carson' he teased.


	15. Chapter 15

**An Unexpected Visitor**

Elsie sat at her usual place at the dining table. It should have been the staff lunch time, but the footmen, Mr Bates and Mr Barrow were all stood outside the front door awaiting the arrival of a guest of the family, Sir Leslie Wilson and his wife Winifred. His Lordship had arranged a dinner for some of his old army regiment. The men were to go shooting, while Lady Grantham and the ladies had tea in the library, before a grand dinner the following evening.

Elsie had finished her cup of tea and had pushed her chair back slightly, an eleven month old William Bates sat in her lap gurgling happily as she sang to him and bounced him on her knee. Normally, William would be in the nursery with nanny, Sybbie, George and Mary's newest edition, Charlie, who was almost four months old. On Wednesday afternoons Anna had her afternoon off therefore, William would join them in the servants' hall for lunch before she took custardy of him for the remainder of the day.

Anna had chosen to have lunch early and was now waiting for Mr Bates to return so they could take a walk into the village together. Andy appeared in the doorway of the servants' hall as Mrs Hughes tickled the boy's sides and he giggled loudly.

'Mrs Hughes?' Andy asked, she looked up and gave him a soft smile. 'Sorry, Mr Barrow asked me to pass on a message. He said to say that you would know what I meant when I said that Mrs Wilson's lady's maid was the traitor who defected to Lady Flintshire. I hope that makes sense' he finished, looking confused. Mrs Hughes took a deep breath and glanced at Anna who had the same worried look on her face.

'I do Andy, thank you. Has he spoken to her, do you know?' She asked.

'Not as far as I know, the car is on its way round now' he explained.

'Battle stations it is then' she sighed, standing and shifting William onto her hip. Anna dropped her fork to take him from her but she shook her head. 'Finish your lunch, Lass. We'll be quite happy for a few more minutes, won't we?' she addressed William softly. 'I'll just give Mrs Patmore a heads up'.

She slipped into the kitchen where Mrs Patmore and Daisy were bustling round the centre table preparing cakes for the evening's dinner.

'And what can we do for you two?' Mrs Patmore cooed, tickling William under the chin with her flouring hands.

'Just a warning, Daisy?' she beckoned the girl to join them. 'Mr Barrow has sent word that Miss O'Brien is lady's maid to one of His Lordship's guests for the festivities' she explained to both of them. 'I though you may like to know before she appeared in the doorway'.

'Excellent' sighed Mrs Patmore. 'Just what we needed'.

'I'll do my best to keep her in check, but she's no longer under my jurisdiction, so we'll see how things go. Let me know if anything happens and I'll have a word with Miss Baxter to keep an eye out in the evenings if we've already gone. Can I trust you'll do the same?' she asked the cook, who nodded. 'Barrow's not the man he was when she was here, but I wouldn't put it past her to be deliberately awkward and unpleasant'. Voices at the back door caught her attention and she sighed. She gave another deep breath and walked purposefully back to the servants hall, where she could already hear Anna talking to the traitor.

Elsie caught Miss Baxter's eye as she descended the stairs and she beckoned her quickly to her. She briefly explained who Miss O'Brien was and an edited version of some of her more significant highlights of her time at Downton. Miss Baxter assured the housekeeper that she would look out for Barrow and ensure that Miss O'Brien behaved after the Carson's had left on the two evenings they would be at Downton. Elsie took a deep breath, giving Miss Baxter a final nod before she braved the servants' hall. The snippets of conversation she overheard as she approached the servants' hall caused her temper to flare.

'… didn't expect to find you here, Anna. Or Mr Bates, last I heard there were jail cells with both your names on' O'Brien was saying as she reached the door.

'Miss O'Brien, what a pleasant surprise' the housekeeper said in the kindest manner she could muster. She gave a pleasant smile, before responding to the scream of 'mama!' from William, passing him back to his mother. Elise gave Anna's arm a reassuring squeeze. Anna made her way quietly to the rocking chair by the fire, ignoring the raised eyebrows she was receiving from her former colleague.

'Mrs Hughes, still here I see' she observed, coolly. The housekeeper raised her eyebrows.

'I will ignore that comment, thank you.' Elsie said, sharply. 'I suggest you get yourself settled upstairs, tea will be in here shortly. You are in Anna's old room, I assume you can find it'

Elsie moved to introduce herself to the valet whom had stood silently beside Miss O'Brien throughout the exchange. As O'Brien made for the stairs she caught Barrow by the arm. He had just descended the stairs for the coffee's which were to be served in the library for the guests.

'Did old Carson finally pop his clogs then?' she asked. Elsie's ears picked the words instantly and she turned, fury set firmly across her face, her eyes wide, ready to spit fire.

'I suggest' Elsie began, her voice low and steady, 'that unless you wish to be out before dinner, that you attempt to be civil and respectful to the staff here' she was about to continue when a shadow appeared the other side of Miss O'Brien, she remained oblivious, shooting daggers at the housekeeper.

'I just wondered' she sneered in reply.

'I thank you for your concern, Miss O'Brien. I can assure you that I am perfectly well' Mr Carson said, jovially from the doorway behind her. She jumped and her head snapped round. The butler smiled, the smart grey suit surprised her; she could only recall the butler out of his livery for church services only.

'Mr Carson' she nodded stiffly at him, before he was able to say anything else she had begun to climb the stairs, confused as to what was going on. She didn't like to be unnerved and unprepared and the lack of correspondence she had received when she'd sent Barrow a letter to say she would be at Downton had set her on edge. Barrow continued towards the kitchen and Charles stepped towards his wife. He reached out and placed a hand on her upper arm, stroking it gently.

'Are you all right?' he asked. She nodded, giving him a gentle smile. 'Don't let her rattle you'.

'She's already made a crack at Anna too'. Elsie explained and he gave her arm a gentle, reassuring squeeze. 'Oh, Barrow?' Elsie said, catching sight of the butler behind her husband.

'I'm fine, Mrs Hughes. I'm not interesting in speaking to her and she won't have me up to anything. You have my word' he reassured her.

'I know, I trust you. We've got your back if you need it though' she smiled kindly at him and nodded. Mr Carson's face conveyed the same reassuring trust and he nodded, touched by their kindness. He thanked them before rushing back up the stairs to serve tea and coffee in the library.

Elsie and Charles made their way back to the servants' hall. Elsie silently crossed to Anna, sat down beside her and took her free hand that wasn't holding tightly to her son.

'How are you, Pet?' she asked. Anna shook her head.

'She'd not even got her coat off' she whispered, tears filling her eyes. 'I don't understand what I did to…'

'Nothing' Elsie interrupted, 'You have done absolutely nothing to deserve to be spoken to like that'. Elsie lifted her hand to Anna's chin, turning her head so she would meet her gaze. 'You are the gentlest and kindest soul I know, Anna. Don't you ever let anyone tell you otherwise, especially her.' Elsie reached up and wiped a tear from Anna's cheek with her thumb. 'That lovely husband of yours will be back any minute. You are both going to go out and enjoy your afternoon off with the wee man and you're not going to give her another thought. Promise me.' Anna nodded.

'Sorry, I don't know why it's bothered me. It's so silly, I'm made of sterner stuff than this' Anna laughed a little as she spoke.

'Anna' Mr Carson interrupted. 'Mrs Carson and I will see to Lady Mary and His Lordship tonight. Have the evening off together. It's only a small dinner tonight, I'll need Mr Bates back to deal with regimental dress tomorrow night, but this one should be fine'. Anna smiled.

'Are you sure, I mean I'll…' Anna began. Mr Carson held up his hand.

'I insist.' He caught sight of Mr Bates appearing in the doorway and relayed his message. Concerned about his upset wife, Mr Bates escorted her out to find coats for themselves and their son.

'Thank you' Elsie said, turning back to him as she stood. 'That was kind of you, although, you'll have given us both extra work'.

'They'll be up to Brancaster on Friday, we can have a long afternoon off ourselves then to make up for it' he explained. She smiled, reaching up to give him a gentle peck on the cheek.

A short time later, the servants' hall table full. Mr Barrow sat at the head of the table, Mrs Hughes to his right, with Mr Carson in the next seat. The house servants had spread themselves in their usual seats, Mr Molesley quietly chatting with Miss Baxter. Miss O'Brien and the valet, Mr Andrews had taken the Bates' seats opposite the Carsons'.

Mr Carson gave a barely audible groan as he spotted the bowls of soup being passed out. Elsie gave his leg a reassuring squeeze under the table and he turned his head to see her. She gave a reassuring smile which he returned.

'So what else have I missed then?' Miss O'Brien asked as they began eating the soup. Mr Barrow raised his eyebrows at Mr Carson, who nearly laughed into his soup.

'The usual' Mrs Hughes began, 'several thousand dinners, a few births, deaths, and weddings'. She finished with a smile.

'Oh' Miss O'Brien uttered, she pulled a puzzled face and looked to Mr Barrow, who simply smiled into his soup. 'I get the feeling there's a double meaning there.' She observed. Before anyone could respond, Mr Carson groaned as soup tumbled off his trembling spoon.

'Andy, could you pass the bread, please?' Mrs Hughes asked, covering the outburst. She took the plate from the footman with a smile. She placed a slice of the bread onto Mr Carson's plate and one on her own, causing Miss O'Brien to raise her eyebrows at the housekeeper. Elsie didn't notice. Mr Carson swapped his spoon to his steadier left hand and continued to eat. Quiet chatter broke out across the table, Miss O'Brien attempting to edge more information out of Mr Barrow who didn't seem to budge. She kept one eye on the housekeeper and butler as she ate.

'I'll have to go home and change if I'm needed this evening' Charles said as he reached for his bread to mop up the remainder of his soup.

'I'll come with you, I'll need to change too' Elsie replied with a smile as she sipped a cup of tea.

CECECECECE

'And where have Carson and Hughes snuck off to?' Miss O'Brien whispered to Mr Barrow in the middle of the afternoon, when the nosy lady's maid had discovered the housekeeper and retired butler were mysteriously absent.

'They've probably gone to change for the afternoon, they usually do around this time. Did you want them for something?' Mr Barrow asked disinterestedly.

'I want to know what you're not telling me' Miss O'Brien snarled. 'I know there is something and I'll have it out of somebody'.

'I'm afraid I don't know what you mean' Mr Barrow replied, dryly. 'Anything you need to know is right in front of you' he added cryptically. He turned and walked away from her, a smile spread across his face.

Sarah O'Brien sighed, she didn't like being kept in the dark one little bit. She collected together her hat and coat and proclaimed she was going into the village. There were several grunts in response, but no one attempted to engage her in conversation. At the door she met Miss Baxter returning from the village.

'Oh, hello' Miss Baxter said, 'are you going out?'

'Yes, apparently I'm not wanted here' Miss O'Brien said dryly.

'I'm sure that's not true…' Miss Baxter began.

'It is.'

'Well, I'm sure there are plenty of things you could do about that. It doesn't take much' Miss Baxter reassured, before hanging her coat and walking towards the servant's hall.

'Did you enjoy your walk with Mr Molesley?' she heard Mrs Patmore ask. Miss O'Brien raised an eyebrow at this new information, before heading out the back door.

As she walked, Miss O'Brien contemplated the events of the day. Downton was not the place she had left it. No longer did she have a partner in crime in Mr Barrow, instead he had clearly joined forces with the remaining staff. She wasn't sure whether this was due to his promotion to butler or whether he really had changed and wanted to be friends with everyone. This she very much doubted, but she couldn't entirely rule it out. She did a lap of the village, plotting what she could do to up skittle things a bit. She didn't feel it fair that everyone was suddenly so chummy and happy. She stopped just shy of the cottages at the corner of the estate when she heard a giggle come from the doorway of one of them.

'Come on you,' she heard the recognisable lilt of the Scottish housekeeper. 'Stop it, Charlie, we'll be late' she continued, still with an uncharacteristic giggle. Miss O'Brien watched as she exited the door of one of the cottages and a man's arm pulled her back. After a moment she emerged again, hand in hand with Mr Carson. As Mrs Hughes closed and locked the door, he leaned in and pressed a kiss to her cheek, his hands on her waist. The lady's maid's brow furrowed.

'Oh fine' he groaned. Pulling her arm through his and they began their walk back towards the abbey. 'I've missed our afternoon off this week, Mrs Carson' he continued. O'Brien gasped at the new information.

'You just have to wait until Friday, love' Elsie reassured him. 'Would you like to do something? A trip into Ripon?'

'I think a picnic by the lake would be nice' he offered.

'And if it rains?' she teased. Miss O'Brien didn't hear the reply. Mr Carson had leant closer to the housekeeper's ear and caused her to laugh out loud. It also earnt him a slap on the chest.

'How did Miss O' Brien end up working for Mrs Wilson anyway?' Charles asked as they continued their walk back to the abbey.

'Sir Leslie was Governor of Bombay after Lord Flintshire, he still is I believe. Miss O' Brien stayed on rather than come back to England apparently. According to Mr Wilson they only return to England for a few weeks of the year' Elsie explained.

CECECECE

'You didn't think to mention that Carson and Hughes got hitched then?' O'Brien hissed at Mr Barrow when she returned to the servants' hall.

'It was inevitable, let's be honest. I can't truly believe you are surprised' Mr Barrow said coldly.

'And why did he retire?' she continued, determined to reach the bottom of that mystery too.

'Because he wanted to' Barrow explained, one eyebrow raised. 'Perhaps you would find your time here more enjoyable if you were nicer to people'.

'That's rich, coming from you' she snorted.

'It took me a long time and a lot of mistakes to realise how lucky I am here, Miss O'Brien. I have friends now, which I have never had before. And thanks to Mr Carson, I have the job I always wanted and the skills and experience to live up to his exacting standards. This is my family and you will not ruin that. I'm not sure what made you so bitter, but I speak from experience when I say that kindness actually does go a long way. I found so much when I stopped fighting them and became their friends and I'm a much happier man because of it. I went to a very dark place along the way and they pulled me back. I can't thank them enough for that'. Miss O'Brien didn't respond. She wasn't sure what to say or how.

CECECECE

Miss O'Brien managed to avoid speaking to the current Downton staff over the following day and a half, but by Friday morning as the guests prepared to leave she had decided on what she needed to say.

'Mrs Hughes, might I have a word?' she asked softly, having knocked on the housekeeper's door. Thankfully she found both her and Mr Carson sat in two of the chairs having tea.

'Of course' the housekeeper replied kindly. Mr Carson made a move to leave, but Miss O'Brien spoke.

'I'd like it if you were to hear this too, Mr Carson, if you don't mind' she said. He nodded and sat back in his seat. 'I wanted to apologise. There are somethings I have done which I do regret. I didn't always feel I was treated fairly here and perhaps I was wrong, but I certainly didn't respond in the way I should have done. I also wanted to offer my congratulations, I er… I can see you are happy together, and I'm pleased for you both. I hope the weather holds for your picnic' she finished, before rushing out the door as quickly as she had arrived.

The Carson's exchanged surprised expressions.

'Well, that was unexpected' Mrs Carson observed, taking a sip of her tea.

'Indeed' her husband responded. 'How did she know about the picnic?'

'I haven't the faintest idea. We probably don't want to know either. I'd rather just look forward to a lovely picnic and a few days peace'. She said.

'You could retire, you know' Charles teased.

'Don't tempt me Charlie' she said with a smile. 'You know I can't, not while Becky…'

'And I've told you, Elsie' Charles interrupted, 'that you don't need to worry on that score. The estate will provide you with a pension, just as I have. We can keep the cottage and the rent on our house is plenty to tide us over.'

'I know, it's just. She's my responsibility, I made the decision to…' Charles placed a hand on her wrist to stop her.

'And with all my worldly goods, I thee endow' he said simply and honestly. His eyes never left hers and his fingers gently caressed her wrist. 'You have the choice, my love. If you are going to insist on looking after me when I can't do it myself, then you are going to have to accept that I will give you everything I have. I have every intention of spending a long and happy retirement with my lovely wife.' She smiled lovingly at him.

'You do say such lovely things sometimes' she noted. 'I will think about it. Miss Baxter is keen to take the job on, perhaps I'll train her more seriously to take over in a few months.'

'I'd like that' he said, lifting her hand and kissing the back of it.

'I'll have to learn to cook properly, we won't be able to have Mrs Patmore continually feeding us too'. She sighed.

'We can both learn, we're as bad as each other, at least together we stand a slightly better chance of succeeding.' He teased. Elsie laughed.


End file.
